When Heroes Of Fire Emblem Became Servants Of A Holy Grail War
by Marchen Meines Lebens
Summary: Basically Fate/Grand Order-style of Character Profiles for the characters of Fire Emblem (and now, of TearRing Saga) [excluding Interlude Quests, Ascension Materials and Skill Enhancement Materials [not needed]].
1. Table of Contents

_**When Heroes of the Fire Emblem series and of the TearRing Saga series became Servants of a Holy Grail War**_

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 _Saber-Class Servants_ (9 of currently-created 33 revealed) **  
**

 **Marth, Star of Archanaea** (Chapter 2; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Marth, Iris of Destiny** (Chapter 3; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Roy, Flame of Prophecy** (Chapter 4; Elibe)  
 **Altina, Sword Princess of Ashera's Three Heroes** (Chapter 5; Tellius; _Bond Level 2 Updated as of 16/12/2017_ )  
 **Lyn, Lady of the Plains** (Chapter 6; Elibe)  
 **Ike, Greatest Hero of Tellius** (Chapter 41; Tellius)  
 **Say'ri, Blade Princess of Chon'sin** (Chapter 42; Valentia/Valm)  
 **Lachesis, Fateful Princess of Nordion** (Chapter 43, Jugdral)  
 **Runan, Hero of Granada** (Upcoming Chapter 44; Lieberia)

 _Archer-Class Servants_ (9 of currently-created 18 revealed)

 **Lana, Saintly Empress of Grannvale** (Chapter 7; Jugdral) **  
Clarisse, Sniper in the Dark** (Chapter 8; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Erk, Magus of Winter** (Chapter 9; Elibe; _Bond Level 2 Updated as of 20/9/2017_ )  
 **Ishtar, Thunder Goddess of Jugdral** (Chapter 10; Jugdral)  
 **Reinhardt, Second Coming of Thrud** (Chapter 11; Jugdral)  
 **Holmes, Conqueror of Sene Sea** (Chapter 45; Lieberia)  
 **Jeorge, Perfect Shot** (Chapter 46; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Rolf, Faithful Mercenary** (Chapter 47; Tellius)  
 **Hanon, The Divine Trooper of the Eight Legends** (Chapter 48; Elibe)

 _Lancer-Class Servants_ (9 of currently-created 22 revealed)

 **Roshea, Hope of Aurelis** (Chapter 12; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Azura, Lady of the Lake** (Chapter 13; Iris)  
 **Conrad, Prince of Zofia** (Chapter 14; Valentia/Valm)  
 **Finn, Devoted Azure Lancer** (Chapter 15; Jugdral)  
 **Kishuna, The Enigma** (Chapter 16; Elibe)  
 **Levail, Loyal Divine Lancer** (Chapter 49; Tellius)  
 **Nova, Lance Knight of the Twelve Crusaders** (Chapter 50; Jugdral)  
 **Dain, Dragon Knight of the Twelve Crusaders** (Chapter 51; Jugdral)  
 **Sasha, Young Princess** (Chapter 52; Lieberia)  
 _ **  
**Rider-Class Servants_ (8 of currently-created 25 revealed)

 **Annand, Sky-Dancing Heroine** (Chapter 17; Jugdral)  
 **Fargus, Voyager of the Dreaded Lands** (Chapter 18; Elibe)  
 **Sigurd, Holy Paladin of Grannvale** (Chapter 19; Jugdral)  
 **Caeda, Mystical White Knight** (Chapter 20; Archanaea/Ylisse; _Bond Level 2 Updated as of 20/9/2017_ )  
 **Priscilla, Secluded Valkyrie** (Chapter 21; Elibe; _Bond Level 2 Updated as of 24/10/2017_ )  
 **Elincia, Esteemed Queen** (Chapter 22; Tellius)  
 **Walhart, Conqueror of Valm** (Chapter 53; Valentia/Valm)  
 **Travant, King of Thracia** (Chapter 54; Jugdral)

 _Caster-Class Servants_ (8 of currently-created 44 revealed)

 **Leo, Dark Prince of Chilling Magic** (Chapter 23; Iris) **  
Julia, God of Light's Descendant** (Chapter 24; Jugdral)  
 **Fjalar [Alter], Corrupted Mage Fighter of the Twelve Crusaders** (Chapter 25; Jugdral)  
 **Robin, Exalted Grandmaster** (Chapter 26; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Celica, First Queen of One Kingdom** (Chapter 27; Valentia/Valm)  
 **Saias, Bishop of Crimson Flame** (Chapter 28; Jugdral)  
 **Athos, Archsage of the Eight Legends** (Chapter 29; Elibe)  
 **Ninian, Oracle of Destiny** (Chapter 55; Elibe)

 _Assassin-Class Servants_ (8 of currently-created 14 revealed)

 **Nino, Pious Assailant** (Chapter 30; Elibe) **  
Katarina, Wayward One** (Chapter 31; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Sothe, The Zephyr** (Chapter 32; Tellius)  
 **Olivia, Demure Dancer** (Chapter 33; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Karel, Sword Saint of Elibe** (Chapter 56; Elibe)  
 **Adrah, First King of Archanaea** (Chapter 57; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Jaffar, Angel of Death** (Chapter 58; Elibe)  
 **Yen'fay, The Legend of Amatsu** (Upcoming Chapter 59; Valentia/Valm)

 _Berserker-Class Servants_ (4 of currently-created 17 revealed)

 **Gawain, Divine Knight General** (Chapter 34; Tellius)  
 **Valter, Dark Moonstone** (Chapter 35; Magvel)  
 **Chrom [Alter], Undead King of Despair** (Chapter 36; Archanaea/Ylisse)  
 **Ashnard, 13th King of Daein** (Upcoming Chapter 60; Tellius)

 _Ruler-Class Servants_ (3 of currently-created 8 revealed)

 **Micaiah, Silver-Haired Maiden** (Chapter 37; Tellius)  
 **Sanaki, Apostle of Begnion** (Chapter 38; Tellius)  
 **Saint Heim, Holy Leader of the Twelve Crusaders** (Upcoming Chapter 61, Jugdral)

 _Avenger-Class Servants_ (3 of currently-created 4 revealed)

 **Zephiel, The Liberator** (Chapter 39, Elibe)  
 **Nergal, One Who Seeks The Endless Magic** (Chapter 40, Elibe)  
 **Galle XVII/Loptyr, The Last Leader of the Loptyrian Empire** (Upcoming Chapter 62, Jugdral)

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Marth**_ _ **, Star of Archanaea (and some little introduction in the next chapter)**_

Good day and see you next time!


	2. Saber Marth (Archanaea)

Good day, readers!

As the title had said to us, this will be about the Fire Emblem characters being involved as Servants of the Grand Order (of Fate/Grand Order mobile game) in their world (assuming the 'Worlds' in Fire Emblem Heroes is only happening on just one planet) instead of being what they are in Fire Emblem Heroes (and the Outrealm/Tempest Trial excuses of a plot). More of an attempt to create some more thoughts about the personalities for the Fire Emblem characters.

Just in case you're wondering, Servants in TYPE-MOON universe are Heroic Spirits (spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths) and Divine Spirits (the classification for the highest rank of Nature Spirit, the remnants of what gods have become after the deterioration of the Age of Gods) summoned by the Holy Grail for the purpose of competing under Masters in a certain Holy Grail War.

Also, if you've seen the _(soon),_ that means something will be added on those parts. It can be a good deal of surprise and interest. Also, if you feel like the character deserved to be more than what he/she got, I can have good reason about that (not every protagonist are SSR/5-Star in my opinion).

So without further ado, let's start with the most iconic character of the Fire Emblem (not necessarily one of the most popular characters in the Fire Emblem franchise like the one who will be in the next chapter)...

* * *

 **Servant No. 1: Marth, Star of Archanaea**

 _"So be it! Falchion shall be the instrument of your destruction."_

 **Name:** Marth Lowell  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Saber  
 **HP:** 2049 (Lv. 1)/13975 (Lv. 90)/15310 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1926 (Lv. 1)/12465 (Lv. 90)/13645 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 _ **Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster**_

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:  
**

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Charisma A+_ : Increase party's attack by (10.5-21)% for 3 turns.

 _Natural Body EX:_ Increase own ATK Debuff Resist by (60-120)% for 3 turns. Greatly restore own HP by (1000-3000). Increase Critical Star Gather Rate by(100-300)% for 1 turn.

 _Signs of a Supreme Ruler (Star) A_ : Increase party's Arts card effectiveness by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Divine Falchion: The Sword of Stellar Victory  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B++  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Bonus damage against [Dragon] enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Reduce target's DEF by (20-40)% for 5 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Reduce target's Critical Hit Rate by (20-40)% for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The Hero-King of Archanaea and fifth king of Altea. Marth is well-known as the kind-hearted yet incredibly idealistic hero and leader who had slain the Earth Dragon, Medeus, twice. One is during the Archanaea's War of Shadows and the other is during the continent's War of Heroes. He is also the person who first ruled the United Kingdom of Archanaea after said wars.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B++

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea  
 _Region:_ Archanaea  
 _Original_ _Class:_ Lord (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ He fights for his homeland and deeply values his friends.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Eternal Solitude  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Marth (Saber) only, increase ATK of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Marth**_ _ **, The Iris of Destiny**_

Good day and see you next time!


	3. Saber Lucina (Ylisse)

**Servant No. 2: Marth, Iris of Destiny**

 _"I swear to you all...our days of defeat end here."_

 **Name:** Lucina (True Name)  
 **Class:** SR/4* Saber  
 **HP:** 1854 (Lv. 1)/11589 (Lv. 80)/14501 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1708 (Lv. 1)/10248 (Lv. 80)/12408 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 _ **Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster**_

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:  
**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding B:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Charisma B_ : Increase party's attack by (9-18)% for 3 turns.

 _Journey of the Flowers EX:_ Increase party's NP Gain by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Protection from the End of the World EX_ : Increase NP Gauge by (30-50)%. Remove Debuffs.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Parallel Falchion: The Sword of Radiant Victory  
Type: **Anti-Encampment  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (600-900)% damage to all enemies  
Overcharge Effect: Deal (150-200)% bonus damage against [Dragon] enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Reduce targets' DEF by (20-40)% for 1 turn.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** His True Name is Lucina, the daughter of an Ylissean Exalt Chrom. She has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. A kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. Her weapon is known as the Parallel Falchion, known to be as a weapon different from Chrom's Exalted Falchion...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A+  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Awakening  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Great Lord (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ She is a princess and daughter of Chrom who traveled to her past to prevent a certain apocalypse in her lifetime.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Sacred Devotion  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Lucina (Saber) only, increase NP Gain of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Roy**_ _ **, The Flame of Prophecy**_

Good day and see you next time!


	4. Saber Roy (Elibe)

**Servant No. 3: Roy, The Flame of Prophecy**

 _"You have lost faith in humanity and in yourself. I believe in mankind, and I know that your lunacy must be stopped!"_

 **Name:** Roy Pherae  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Saber  
 **HP:** 2222 (Lv. 1)/15150 (Lv. 90)/16597 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1734 (Lv. 1)/11221 (Lv. 90)/12283 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Charisma A+_ : Increase party's attack by (10.5-21)% for 3 turns.

 _Mana Burst (Flame) A_ : Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-30)% for 1 turn. Increase own NP damage by (10-20)% for 1 turn.

 _Blessing of Wisdom C:_ Increase own NP Gauge each turn by (5-10)% for 5 turns. Ignore enemy Evade for 3 turns. Increase own NP damage by 20% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Binding Blade: The Sword of Sealed Flames  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A+  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Deal (150-200)% bonus damage against [Dragon] enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Inflict Burn to all enemies for 1 turn, dealing (1000-5000) damage.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The heroic leader who created the Kingdom of Lycia in Elibe after the Disturbance of Bern 1000 years after the Scouring. Roy is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others. While he would prefer to avoid blood-shed, he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to Elibe during his lifetime.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B+  
 _Agility:_ B+  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ B+  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Binding Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Master Lord (Fire Emblem: Binding Blade)  
 _Comment:_ He is the son of Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae and talented leader of its army in his time.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Divine Flames of a Blade  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Roy (Saber) only, increase Buster card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Altina**_ _ **, The Sword Princess of Ashera's Three Heroes**_

Good day and see you next time!


	5. Saber Altina (Tellius)

**Servant No. 4: Altina, The Sword Princess of Ashera's Three Heroes**

 _"Woe be to all who cross me..."_

 **Name:** Altina  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Saber **  
HP:** 1939 (Lv. 1)/13225 (Lv. 90)/14489 (Lv. 100) **  
Attack:** 1865 (Lv. 1)/12068 (Lv. 90)/13210 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding A:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Fifth Form A:_ Double the number of hits for each attack (with the second hit attacks dealing (50-80)% damage) for 1 turn.

 _Mind's Eye (False) A:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Hit damage by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 _Signs of a Supreme Ruler (Wind) A_ : Increase party's Quick card effectiveness by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Ragnell and Alondite: Sword of Radiant Blue Flames and Sword of Unfading Light  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Increase own Quick card effectiveness by 30%.  
Deal (1600-2400)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase damage the target receives by (1000-3000) for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Altina is one of Ashera's Three Heroes who sealed Yune away in Lehran's Medallion about 780 years before the Mad King's War in Tellius. She is a swordswoman capable of wielding both Arondight and Ragnell.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ A+  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Trueblade (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ One of the true dual-wielders among the strongest heroes of history.

 **Bond Level 2  
** She is the founder of the Holy Empire of Begnion, the most powerful nation that has been built in the history of Tellius. Altina is the first known person capable of unsealing the dark half of goddess Ashunera, Yune, in a certain medallion owned by her beloved through the Galdr of Release. However, the galdr can be sung by the firstborn of each generation of her descendants...

That being said, she, as a human known as a beorc, the Children of Wisdom (in history of Tellius), had fallen in love with Lehran, as a shapeshifter (human to heron) known as a laguz, the Children of Strength... Their union marked the first Branded being born - a taboo that will grow into creating conflicts among most of the humans and shapeshifters happening for a long time...

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Indestructible Swords _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Altina (Saber) only, increase Critical Hit damage of all allies by 25% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Lyn**_ _ **, The Lady of the Plains**_

Good day and see you next time!


	6. Saber Lyn (Elibe)

**Servant No. 5: Lyn, The Lady of the Plains**

 _"May you never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth!"_

 **Name:** Lyndis Caelin  
 **Class:** R/3* Saber **  
HP:** 1338 (Lv. 1)/8293 (Lv. 70)/11244 (Lv. 100) **  
Attack:** 1492 (Lv. 1)/7207 (Lv. 70)/9754 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Shukuchi B:_ Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by (30-50)% for 1 turn.

 _Intuition A:_ Gain (5-15) Critical Stars.

 _Protection from Arrows C:_ Apply Evade 2 times. Increase own DEF by (7-14)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Mani Katti and Sol Katti: Spirit-Infused Dual Katanas of Sacae  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (1200-2000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Greatly increase Critical Star Drop Rate by (50-90)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Deal (50-100)% bonus damage against [Riding] enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Deal (50-100)% bonus damage against [Dragon] enemies.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Lyndis is the sole daughter of Hassar, the leader of Sacae's Lorca Tribe, and Madelyn, a member of the House Caelin in Lycia. Her life is focused on living on the plains (for the most part) as well as finding out the remaining members of her lineage, such as her maternal grandfather, Hausen of House Caelin and helping out her close noble friends in a certain journey in her lifetime.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A+  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Blade Lord (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ Despite being the most popular character in Fire Emblem franchise*, she felt annoyed being a 3-Star.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Life on the Plains  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Lyn (Saber) only, increase Quick Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ ***FYI for the clueless:** Lyndis is considered the most popular character in the "Choose Your Legends" event held by Fire Emblem franchise back in January 2017 at 49 917 votes, beating Lucina's 42 875 votes... that is, considering the two Ike on the Top 5 is considered to be separate entities rather than one. Otherwise, Ike's 51 555 combined votes will beat Lyn's._

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant** **Lana, The Saintly Empress of Grannvale**_

Good day and see you next time!


	7. Archer Lana (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 6: Lana, Saintly Empress of Grannvale**

 _"Nuns can fight too, you know. I have my own means of warfare!"_

 **Name:** Lana  
 **Class:** SR/4* Archer **  
HP:** 1746 (Lv. 1)/10914 (Lv. 80)/13233 (Lv. 100) **  
Attack:** 1640 (Lv. 1)/9845 (Lv. 80)/11920 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance C:_ Increase debuff resist by 15%.

 _Independent Action B:_ Increase Critical Hit damage by 8%.

 _Divinity E:_ Increase damage by 100.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Miracle D:_ Remove debuffs from the party. Greatly restore party's HP by (1000-2000).

 _Mind's Eye (False) A:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Hit damage by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 _Projection B:_ Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by (20-35)% for 1 turn. Increase own Arts Card effectiveness by (20-35)% for 1 turn. Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-35)% for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Ichaival: Reinforced Legendary Bow of Ullr  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** C-  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Attacks are unaffected by evade for 1 turn.  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: (100-200)% chance to inflict Skill Seal to the target for 2 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: (100-200)% chance to inflict NP Seal to the target for 2 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The very friendly, selfless and sweet wife of Emperor Seliph of the Holy Grannvaleian Empire, with both of them involved in a certain holy war before they became leaders of their nation. She is the daughter of Edain, a noble of Grannvale's House Jungby, making her a bearer of the minor Crusader Ullr blood.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ C-

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ High Priest (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ Wanted to see her close friend Julia again for the second chance for a certain reason.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Diary of a Priestess _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Lana (Archer) only, increase NP damage by 30%. 10% chance to inflict Death to both [Divine] and [Undead] enemies each time Lana attack.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Clarisse**_ _ **, The Sniper in the Dark**_

Good day and see you next time!


	8. Archer Clarisse (Archanaea)

**Servant No. 7: Clarisse, Sniper in the Dark**

 _"I'll put you out of your misery."_

 **Name:** Clarisse  
 **Class:** R/3* Archer  
 **HP:** 1555 (Lv. 1)/8643 (Lv. 70)/11719 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1436 (Lv. 1)/7736 (Lv. 70)/10470 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase Critical Hit damage by 10%.

 _Magic Resistance D_ : Increase debuff resist by 12.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Sabotage B:_ Decrease enemy party's ATK by (5-15)% for 3 turns. Decrease Critical Hit Rate by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Golden Rule E:_ Increase own NP Gain by (12-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Quick-Witted Swallow B:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by (50-100)% for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Astral Catastrophe: Assassination Arrows to the Stars  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to all enemies.  
Gain (10-30) Critical Stars.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease DEF of all enemies by (15-30)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease ATK of all enemies by (15-30)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** A girl trained under a certain caretaker of an orphanage, Eremiya, to become an assassin along with Reese, her 'older sister'. She is known in Archanaea's history be a cruel, sadistic woman that believed that the strong would live, and the weak would suffer. As such, she would always followed the orders of her leader.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Evil  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Sniper (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ She has a hard time to regain her good side towards the others, like her older sister always do in her past.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Bow of An Assassin  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Clarisse (Archer) only, increase Quick Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Erk, Magus of the Winter**_

Good day and see you next time!


	9. Archer Erk (Elibe)

**Servant No. 8: Erk, Magus of the Winter**

 _"I do not think fights are determined by strength alone."_

 **Name:** Erk Reglay  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Archer  
 **HP:** 1940 (Lv. 1)/13230 (Lv. 90)/14494 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1907 (Lv. 1)/12342 (Lv. 90)/13510 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Connection to the Root B:_ Increase Buster Card effectiveness by 5%. Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 5%. Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 5%.

 _Independent Action B:_ Increase Critical Hit damage by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma of Fantasy A:_ Increase party's ATK by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase party's NP gauge by 20%.

 _Pursuit of the Unknown A:_ Increase party's Buster Card effectiveness by (20-25)% for 3 turns. Increase party's Arts Card effectiveness by (20-25)% for 3 turns. Increase party's Quick Card effectiveness by (20-25)% for 3 turns.

 _Hero Creation A:_ Increase targeted ally's Buster Card effectiveness by (20-40)% for 3 turns. Increase targeted ally's maximum HP by (1800-2800) for 3 turns. Increase targeted ally's Critical Hit damage by (40-80)% for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Divine Library of Etruria : Heavenly Secluded Utopia  
Type: **Anti-Unit  
 **Rank:** C  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Allies  
Restore HP of all allies by (1000-2000) each turn for 5 turns.  
Increase party's NP gauge by 5% each turn for 5 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Gain (5-25) Critical Stars each turn for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The successor of Count Pent Reglay, his master and father figure in his lifetime, and predecessor of Cecilia, his sole student, as the Mage General of the Kingdom of Etruria. A solemn, intellectual man who is deeply devoted to his studies in magic.

He also happens to be a master in Magecraft, constantly being sought out his contributions in magic by many scholars after his death, even in the modern era.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ C

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class_ _:_ Sage (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ "I must learn even more about the True Magic, even in this modern era."

 **Bond Level 2  
** At the age of twelve, this man was raised by the Mage General Pent and his wife, Lady Louise of Castle Reglay, in Etruria. With that, Erk followed in Pent's footsteps to become a talented mage in his own right, and became so obsessed with his studies that he fell ill and Louise had to nurse him back to health. From there, he grew up capable of wielding various abilities manipulating the balance of nature in his lifetime - as expected from most mages in the history - which made him earning the position of the Mage General after his foster father and mentor, few years before the War of Lions happened.

However, what made him well-known as one of the most powerful mages in the world isn't in his such history as a Mage General... but what lies in his blood. **  
**

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Creations from the Ending Winter  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Erk (Archer) only, increase Quick, Arts, and Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by 5% and Critical Strength by 8% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Ishtar, Thunder Goddess of Jugdral**_

Good day and see you next time!


	10. Archer Ishtar (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 9: Ishtar, Thunder Goddess of Jugdral**

 _"No words from you… Just witness the wrath of the Thunder Goddess!"_

 **Name:** Ishtar  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Archer  
 **HP:** 2048 (Lv. 1)/13965 (Lv. 90)/15299 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1893 (Lv. 1)/12252 (Lv. 90)/13412 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase Critical Hit damage by 10%.

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%.

 _Divinity C:_ Increase damage by 150.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Manifestation of Beauty B:_ Increase party's ATK by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase party's Critical Hit damage by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Mana Burst (Lightning) A:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-30)% for 1 turn. Apply Evade for 1 turn.

 _Blessing of Wisdom C:_ Increase own NP Gauge each turn by (5-10)% for 5 turns. Ignore enemy Evade for 3 turns. Increase own NP damage by 20% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Mj** **öllnir: Hammer of Wrathful Lightning** **  
Type:** Anti-Mountain  
 **Rank:** A++  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase Buster Card effectiveness by (20-60)% for 1 turn.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Being the Thunder Goddess, she is well-known for having immense magical power within her mainly due to her bloodline as a descendant of Thordo and Valla, two members of the Jugdral's Twelve Crusaders, through her father, Bloom, and her mother, Hilda, respectively. Indeed, she has been called a warlock in Freege, her homeland. Although she's being treated as an enemy in history books of Judgral, she is a kind and caring woman who is not cruel or ruthless during her lifetime.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A++

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Sage (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ Always torn between her duty and her desire, making Julius feeling worried about her.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Thunder Goddess' Talisman  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Ishtar (Archer) only, increase Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by 20% but decrease Debuff Resist by 20% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Reinhardt, Second Coming of Thrud**_

Good day and see you next time!


	11. Archer Reinhardt (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 10: Reinhardt, Second Coming of Thrud**

 _"I see you've made your resolve. Very well, then... Suit yourself."_

 **Name:** Reinhardt  
 **Class:** R/3* Archer  
 **HP:** 1555 (Lv. 1)/8640 (Lv. 70)/11714 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1366 (Lv. 1)/7356 (Lv. 70)/9955 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase Critical Hit damage by 10%.

 _Magic Resistance C_ : Increase debuff resist by 15%.

 _Riding C:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 6%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Strategy B:_ Increase party's NP Gain by (20-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Natural Intelligence A:_ 80% chance to increase own DEF by (20-30)% for 3 turns. 80% chance to increase own NP damage by (20-30)% for 1 turn. Apply Guts 1 time within 3 turns.

 _Mana Burst (Lightning) A:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-30)% for 1 turn. Apply Evade for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Dime Thunder: Behold, The Lightning From A Crusader's Haven** **  
Type:** Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies  
Bonus (150-200)% damage against [Sky or Earth Servants].  
Low chance to inflict Stun for 1 turn against the targets.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** During a certain holy war within the continent of Jugdral, said to be the second coming of Thrud, one of the Twelve Crusaders, Reinhardt is the leader of the Gelben Ritter in the Freege army and has been Ishtar's personal guardian since childhood.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Thracia 776  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Mage Knight (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776)  
 _Comment:_ Formidable and admired mage knight in Freege's army during his lifetime. In this modern era, it's a different story.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _His Own Holy Sword  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Reinhardt (Archer) only, increase NP damage of all allies by 20% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Roshea, Hope of Aurelis**_

Good day and see you next time!


	12. Lancer Roshea (Archanaea)

**Servant No. 11: Roshea, Hope of Aurelis**

 _"I apologise for the obstruction. I will end this soon..."_

 **Name:** Roshea  
 **Class:** R/3* Lancer **  
HP:** 1727 (Lv. 1)/9595 (Lv. 70)/13009 (Lv. 100) **  
Attack:** 1416 (Lv. 1)/12068 (Lv. 70)/10322 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding A:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Tactics C:_ Increase own NP damage by (8-16)% for 1 turn.

 _Calm Composure B:_ Increase NP Gauge by 30%. Increase Mental Debuff Resist by (30-50)% for 3 turns.

 _Covenant Protection B:_ Increase DEF of all allies (1 turn) Increase Debuff Resist (1 turn).

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** C  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Increase Buster Card effectiveness by (30-70)% for 1 turn.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** As written in the historical records of Archanaea, being a member of the Wolfguard, the Kingdom of Aurelis' most well-known elite force during the War of Shadows and the War of Heroes, Roshea is known being a loyal servant to the Coyote, Emperor Hardin of Archanaea, especially in the battlefield, along with its other members. In fact, he's the youngest of this group.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ D  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ C

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanea/Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Paladin (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ "No matter where I'll go, I'll still be serving Aurelis first and foremost. After all..."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Lance That Once Serve His Emperor  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Roshea (Lancer) only, increase Buster Card effectiveness and NP Gain of all allies by 10% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Azura**_ _ **, The Lady of the Lake**_

Good day and see you next time!


	13. Lancer Azura (Fateslandia)

**Servant No. 12: Azura, Lady of the Lake**

 _"I absolutely... will not vanish..."_

 **Name:** Azura  
 **Class:** SR/4* Lancer  
 **HP:** 1881 (Lv. 1)/11761 (Lv. 80)/14260 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1661 (Lv. 1)/9968 (Lv. 80)/12069 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B:_ Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Divinity C:_ Increase damage by 150.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Miracle D+:_ Remove Debuffs. Greatly restore party's HP by (500-1500).

 _Weak Constitution A:_ Greatly increase Critical Star Gather Rate by (500-1000)% for 1 turn.

 _Siren Song A_ : (70-100)% Chance to inflict Charm on the opposite gender for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Hymn of Destiny and Fate: Lost In Thoughts All Alone  
Type: **Anti-Unit  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Allies  
Increase DEF of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase DEF of allies by (10-20)% for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase ATK of allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Azura is a gifted songstress and dancer who can perform the song _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_. In the historical records of the continent of Iris, she was known as one of the princesses of the Dawn Kingdom of Hoshido during a certain war involving the First Dragon Anankos, where she's heavily involved alongside Corrin, a member of the Nohrian Royal Family

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Fates  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Iris  
 _Region:_ Iris  
 _Original Class:_ Songstress (Fire Emblem: Fates)  
 _Comment:_ She is obviously not someone who looked like another hero named Lucina.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Crystal Drops from the Lake  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Azura (Lancer) only, increase Critical Star Drop Rate of all allies by 20% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Conrad, Prince of Zofia**_

Good day and see you next time!


	14. Lancer Conrad (Valentia)

**Servant No. 13: Conrad, Prince of Zofia**

 _"If you would keep your heads, you must depart this place at once."_

 **Name:** Conrad  
 **Class:** R/3* Lancer  
 **HP:** 1817 (Lv. 1)/10089 (Lv. 70)/13691 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1315 (Lv. 1)/7082 (Lv. 70)/9584 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance C_ : Increase debuff resist by 15%.

 _Riding A:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Battle Continuation A:_ Apply Guts to self by (1000-2500) 1 time within 5 turns.

 _Protection from Arrows B:_ Apply Evade to self 3 times. Increase own DEF by (8-16)% for 3 turns.

 _Imperial Privilege E:_ 60% chance to increase own ATK by (12-32)% for 3 turns. 60% chance to increase own DEF by (12-32)% for 3 turns. Restore own HP by (200-2200).

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Blessed Lance: Heroic Martial Prowess  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (1200-2000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Deal (150-200)% bonus damage against [Beast] enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: (50-100)% chance to inflict Death.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Conrad is a Zofian prince whose mother was a Rigelian noble forced to marry Lima IV in order to secure food for her homeland. Conrad is a very sensitive and gentle person, a trait he has had since his childhood due to being despised heavily by most of his family. Anthiese, Liprica, and his mother remain the only family he has ever had that he remembers fondly. He is the chancellor to King Alm and Queen Celica during their reign after the One Kingdom was established.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Valentia/Valm  
 _Region:_ Valentia/Valm  
 _Original Class:_ Gold Knight Fire Emblem Echoes: (Shadows of Valentia)  
 _Comment:_ Not interested in any other female at all, despite some might have grown attached to him in this modern era.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Mask of a Mysterious Knight  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Conrad (Lancer) only, increase NP Strength by 30%, 30% chance to increase Critical Strength by 10% each time he attack.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Finn, Devoted Azure Lancer**_

Good day and see you next time!


	15. Lancer Finn (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 14: Finn, Devoted Azure Lancer**

 _"To see Thracia united and restored into a kingdom of ideals... That was my lord Quan's dream, and I wish to see it fulfilled."_

 **Name:** Finn  
 **Class:** SR/4* Lancer  
 **HP:** 1675 (Lv. 1)/10473 (Lv. 80)/12698 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1568 (Lv. 1)/9408 (Lv. 80)/11391 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Knight of Honor A++:_ Gain (5-15) Critical Stars per turn for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Strength by (30-50)% for 3 turns.

 _Battle Continuation A:_ Apply Guts on self by (1000-2500), 1 time within 5 turns.

 _Legendary Azure Hero EX:_ Can only be used with 100% NP Gauge or higher. Decrease own NP Gauge by 100%. Randomly grant two of the following effects: (1) Increase own Arts Card effectiveness by (30-50)% for 3 turns; (2) Invincible to all allies for 1 turn; (3) Restore HP of all allies by (2000-3000); (4) Increase ATK of all allies by (30-50)% for 1 turn; and (5) Gain (10-20) Critical Stars for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy.  
Increase party's NP Gauge by 10%.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease Critical Hit Rate by (30-70)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Finn is a loyal and dutiful knight with undying loyalty to a certain royal family who are descendants of Nova, the Lance Knight of the Twelve Crusaders, specifically Prince Quan of Leonster and later on, King Leif of the New Kingdom of Thracia during the Holy War for Liberation within Judgral.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ D  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War/Fire Emblem: Thracia 776  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Duke Knight (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ "Duty has been on my mind in my entire life in the past, but right now... I wanted to hear her voice in this world once again."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Drawing of A White Rose Stained by Her Blood_ _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Finn (Lancer) only, increase Quick & Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by 10% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Kishuna, The Enigma**_

Good day and see you next time!


	16. Lancer Kishuna (Elibe)

**Servant No. 15: Kishuna, The Enigma**

 _"..."_

 **Name:** Kishuna  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Lancer  
 **HP:** 2244 (Lv. 1)/15300 (Lv. 90)/16762 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1667 (Lv. 1)/10782 (Lv. 90)/11800 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance EX_ : Increase debuff resist by 25%.

 _Territory Creation EX:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 12%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Transfiguration A:_ Increase Buster Card effectiveness by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Randomly increase either Quick or Arts Card effectiveness by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Presence Detection A++:_ Decrease enemy's Critical Hit Rate by (30-50)% for 3 turns. Remove Evade status. Apply self-Evade for 1 turn.

 _Perfect Form C:_ Greatly restore HP by (3000-8000). Remove Debuffs.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Purge  
 **Rank:** A++  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Inflict Stun against [Earth] enemy for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease enemy's DEF by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Despite being quiet yet enigmatic, one would never guess that this person is once considered an abomination to anyone, even its own creator, due to its immense power. In fact, this abomination is a doll made as an experiment by that creator, due to latter wanting a perfect being made out of "life energy".

"He is a failure to me," said Nergal, The One Who Seeks The Endless Magic, as he continuously seeks for such incredible dark power as a beast who never get satisfied what he does in his life.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_?  
 _Agility:_?  
 _Luck:_?  
Endurance: ?  
Magic: ?  
Noble Phantasm: A++

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Magic Seal (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ "...Re... nault... I'm here... my... friend..."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Orb of Quintessence  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Kishuna (Lancer) only, restore HP of all allies by 500 per turn while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Annand, Sky-Dancing Heroine**_

Good day and see you next time!


	17. Rider Annand (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 16: Annand, Sky-Dancing Heroine**

 _"_ _All I can do for you now is give you a honorable duel befitting a Silessian knight."_

 **Name:** Annand  
 **Class:** R/3* Rider  
 **HP:** 1608 (Lv. 1)/8937 (Lv. 70)/12117 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1337 (Lv. 1)/7200 (Lv. 70)/9744 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 _Independent Action C:_ Increase Critical Hit damage by 6%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Charisma C+_ : Increase party's attack by (8.5-17)% for 3 turns.

 _Quick-Witted Swallow B_ : Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by (50-100)% for 1 turn.

 _Protection of the Faith A+++:_ Increase own Debuff Resist by (50-100)% for 3 turns. Restore HP by (1000-2500). Increase DEF by (20-40)% for 1 turn. Increase ATK by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Crann Buidhe: A Symbol of Being the Greatest Angelic Knight  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (1200-2000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Remove all buffs on the enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase Quick Card effectiveness by (10-30)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The honorable leader of the Pegasus Knights of Silesse in Jugdral, as well as one of the Four Angelic Knights in the continent's history. The strongest of the four, in fact. With this, she had served the country with her heart, devoting herself into shaping Silesse for a better future through the leadership of someone who is a descendant of Seti, the Wind User of the Twelve Crusaders.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Falcon Knight (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ Wanting to chat with her younger sister about her relationship with a certain descendant of Seti, once they will be summoned into the modern era.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Blood-Stained Silver Arrow  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Annand (Rider) only, increase Quick Card effectiveness & NP Gain of all allies by 10% while on the field

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Fargus, Voyager of the Dreaded Lands**_

Good day and see you next time!


	18. Rider Fargus (Elibe)

**Servant No. 16: Fargus, Voyager of the Dreaded Lands**

 _"Hey there! What are you on about? Do you seek to test me? Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha! You're a daft lot! I respect your courage, but you've chosen the wrong foe. If you can't judge your enemy's skill, you'll wind up fish food. You'll do well to remember that if you're lucky enough to live."_

 **Name:** Fargus  
 **Class:** UC/2* Rider  
 **HP:** 1488 (Lv. 1)/6188 (Lv. 65)/11411 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1097 (Lv. 1)/7907 (Lv. 65)/8967 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 _Magic Resistance E_ : Increase debuff resist by 10%.

 _Riding B:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Voyager of the Storm B_ : Increase own NP Strength by (7-14)% for 1 turn. Increase own ATK by (7-14)% for 1 turn.

 _Pirate's Glory B_ : Increase own ATK by (9-27)% for 3 turns. Apply Guts for 1 time. Decrease own Debuff Resist by 50% for 3 turns.

 _Unyielding Will A:_ Apply Guts 1 time within 5 turns. Increase NP Gauge by (10-30)%.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease Critical Hit Rate by (20-60)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Probably the most well-known and honorable pirate in the history of Elibe, serving Badon, a territory within the Lycian Alliance, with his hearty and optimistic soul as well as his hardworking pirates. However, he's most well-known for being a voyager that traveled the mysterious lands around the continent, including the Dread Isle.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ E  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Berserker (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment: "_ I'm still a pirate, regardless of what I have been doing. It's an honor to be what I am."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _The Glory of the Past Days  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Fargus (Rider) only, increase Buster Card effectiveness and NP Gain of all allies by 10% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant** **Sigurd, Heir of the Warrior of Light**_

Good day and see you next time!


	19. Rider Sigurd (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 18: Sigurd, Holy Paladin of Grannvale**

 _"O gods above, should our love be a sin, then deliver punishment unto me alone!"_

 **Name:** Sigurd Baldos Chalphy  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Rider  
 **HP:** 1938 (Lv. 1)/13219 (Lv. 90)/14482 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1786 (Lv. 1)/11560 (Lv. 90)/12654 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 _Divinity C:_ Increase damage by 150.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Charisma A+_ : Increase party's attack by (10.5-21)% for 3 turns.

 _Conqueror of Lightning EX_ : Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (30-50)% for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by 50% for 1 turn.

 _Affection of the Holy Grail A+:_ Apply Invincible Pierce to self for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Strength by (30-50)% for 3 turns. Decrease Debuff Resist of all allies except self by 20% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Tyrfing: Divine Greatsword, A Proof of A Heir of The Holy Knight  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A-  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Apply Guts 1 time within 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease DEF of all enemies by (10-30)% within 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Lord Sigurd, the son of Lord Vyron, a descendant of Baldur (the Holy Knight of the Twelve Crusaders), a prince of the Duchy of Chalphy and a paladin of the Kingdom of Grannvale, the centermost country on the continent of Jugdral. He is someone who was being called a traitor to his own country, and yet, he is also well-loved by majority of the inhabitants in his time, even after his death, according to the history.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ B+  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ B+  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A-

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Knight Lord (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ A Holy Knight who wins without destroying. Conquering without disgracing.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Silver Sword From An Old Friend  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Sigurd (Rider) only, increase ATK of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Caeda, Mystical White Knight**_

Good day and see you next time!


	20. Rider Catria (Archanaea)

**Servant No. 19: Caeda, Mystical White Knight**

 _"This world doesn't exist as a plaything for dragons!"_

 **Name:** Caeda  
 **Class:** SR/4* Rider  
 **HP:** 1805 (Lv. 1)/11286 (Lv. 80)/13684 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1543 (Lv. 1)/9258 (Lv. 80)/11209 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%

 _Riding A++:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 11.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Queen's Discipline A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase ATK of [Male] allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Restore own HP by (1000-2000).

 _Golden Rule (Body) A:_ Debuff Immunity by 3 turns. Restore own HP by (500-1000) per turn for 3 turns. Increase own NP Gauge by 10% per turn for 3 turns.

 _Feelings Toward the Distance A:_ Apply Guts for 1 time within 3 turns. Apply Invincible for 1 time.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Winged Spear: Spear of Love That Pierces Towards Persuasion  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (1200-2000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Bonus damage against [Riding] enemy by (150-200)%.  
Overcharge Effect: Gain (20-40) Critical Stars.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The first queen of the United Kingdom of Archanaea and wife of its king, Marth Lowell. A young girl known for angelic persuasion to many of the opposing armies during the War of Shadows and the War of Heroes, especially male soldiers who once fought against her and her Marth...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Falcon Knight (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ "I'm here, L-Lord Marth... I mean, m-my beloved Marth..."

 **Bond Level 2  
** The existence of the two certain significant wars in the history of Archanaea made her to grow stronger, in order to protect her beloved Marth. She's a kind, patient, forgiving yet headstrong and stubborn individual, making her capable of overlooking a given person's past and grant someone chances to make repatriations. With this, she became known for her sharpness and manipulative tendencies, which further prove to be her strong point on the battlefield. Further bolstering Caeda's inclination to be serious where appropriate is her shrewd sense of cunning, one where she skilfully employs her beauty and charm in order to sway the hearts of several men, and thereafter convince them to defect to Marth's army during those two wars.

Still, this woman is just as devoted as Marth is to her, even if...

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _A Secret Letter for Her Beloved  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Caeda (Rider) only, increase NP Strength by 30% and 30% chance to increase own NP Gauge by 5% each time she attacks.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Priscilla, Secluded Valkyrie**_

Good day and see you next time!


	21. Rider Priscilla (Elibe)

**Servant No. 20: Priscilla, Secluded Valkyrie**

 _"I don't want to lose anyone, so I will fight my strongest."_

 **Name:** Priscilla Cornwell  
 **Class:** SR/4* Rider  
 **HP:** 1824 (Lv. 1)/11404 (Lv. 80)/13827 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1510 (Lv. 1)/9060 (Lv. 80)/10970 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%

 _Riding A+:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Delicate Flower A+:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (9.5-19.5)% for 3 turns. Increase Critical Star Drop Rate of [Male] allies by (21-41)% for 3 turns.

 _Beatiful Princess A:_ Apply Invincible to self 3 times. Restore own HP by (200-600) per turn for 5 turns.

 _Radiant Sunflower A:_ Gain (5-10) Critical Stars per turn for 3 turns. Restore (500-1000) HP per turn for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of her Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about her will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Army/Anti-Populace  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies/All Allies  
Deal (450-750)% damage to all enemies.  
Restore (500-2500) HP of all allies.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase Critical Strength of all allies by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** An extremely selfless yet stubborn noblewoman of House Caerleon in Etruria whose genealogy is related to the fallen House Cornwell of Lycia. History tells that she's known for soothing the masses with a smile, earning adoration with a gaze. After realizing pains within her heart during a certain journey with the Magus of Winter, Erk, she had been doing her best to make sure that she becomes a role model to the people of Etruria during her lifetime - even during a certain war that happened a millennium after the Scouring.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Valkyrie (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ Quite the most well-known 'princess' throughout the history of Elibe's Etruria, despite not being a princess herself.

 **Bond Level 2  
** Her selflessness has lots of stories around it... For one instance, her journey with a certain escort, 980 years after the Scouring, had made her realize how her only family member - Lord Raymond - seeking revenge to the House Ostia of Lycia over the fall of House Cornwell, even without knowing the reasons of such destruction. Without her pure selflessness, her brother might have killed the younger brother of the Marquess Ostia on that time, Hector. Her soothing personality made some males in such journey she met fall in love for her. That is, aside from someone - her escort - whom she ended falling for with him being into seeking magic...

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Staff of a Magus  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Priscilla (Rider) only, increase Critical Strength of all allies by 25% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Elincia, Esteemed Queen**_

Good day and see you next time!


	22. Rider Elincia (Tellius)

**Servant No. 21: Elincia, Esteemed Queen**

 _"Once this war is over, I need to thank everyone that fought with me one by one I hope they will accept it."_

 **Name:** Elincia Ridell Crimea  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Rider  
 **HP:** 2048 (Lv. 1)/13968 (Lv. 90)/15303 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1591 (Lv. 1)/10296 (Lv. 90)/11270 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%

 _Riding A:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma A+:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10.5-21)% for 3 turns.

 _Pioneer of the Stars EX:_ Increase own NP Gauge by (30-50)%. Apply Invincible Pierce (3 turns) Gain 10 Critical Stars.

 _Divine Judgment A:_ (70-120)% chance to inflict Stun on [Servant] enemy (1 turn).

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Amiti: Crimea's Sacred Royal Treasure  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy.  
Increase NP Gauge of all allies by 20%.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease Debuff Resist of a single enemy by (10-50)%

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The most famous queen of the Kingdom of Crimea in its entire history. She is well-known for her undying loyalty towards her homeland, forging alliances with both the Beorc through the Radiant Hero of Blue Flames, Ike, and the Apostle of Begnion, Sanaki, and the Laguz to end the Mad King's War within the continent. She's also one of the few chosen people who were involved in the reunion the two halves of the Goddess Astartyune through a certain incident in the Tower of Guidance...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Queen (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ The most respectful queen among the Servants belonged in royalty.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Garb of Light  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Elincia (Rider) only, increase NP Gain of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Leo, Dark Prince of Chilling Magic**_

Good day and see you next time!


	23. Caster Leo (Fateslandia)

**Servant No. 22: Leo, Dark Prince of Chilling Magic**

 _"With you at the helm, I know our kingdom will rise to greatness once more."_

 **Name:** Leo  
 **Class:** SR/4* Caster  
 **HP:** 1881 (Lv. 1)/11761 (Lv. 80)/14260 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1661 (Lv. 1)/9968 (Lv. 80)/12069 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation C_ : Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 6%.

 _Item Construction C_ : Increase debuff rate by 6%.

 _Riding A:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 _Divinity C:_ Increase damage by 150.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Strategy B:_ Increase NP gain of all allies by (20-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Natural Intelligence A:_ 80% chance to increase DEF by (20-30)% for 3 turns. 80% chance to increase NP Strength by (20-30)% for 1 turn. Apply Guts 1 time within 3 turns.

 _Wisdom of the Dark Realm C:_ 80% chance to increase Critical Strength by (20-30)% for 3 turns. 80% chance to increase critical absorption by (300-500)% for 3 turns. Evade atacks for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Brynhildr: Honored God of All Things That Exist, The Incantation of Gravity  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** AllEnemies  
Deal (450-750)% damage to all enemies.  
60% chance to inflict NP seal to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Inflict Curse dealing (500-1500) damage to all enemies within 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The Second Prince of Nohr involved in a certain war between Nohr and Hoshido in the continent of Iris. A character who possesses a keen intellect, one that he devotes towards the study of magic and strategy. He is known to be diligent and hardworking in honing his expertise to a fine, sharp edge, to the point where he is widely regarded as a genius who is more than capable of flawlessly handling any difficult situation. He's known to be a capable user of the sacred magic known for manipulation of gravity, earth and life - the Brynhildr.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ B+  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Fates  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Iris  
 _Region:_ Iris  
 _Original Class:_ Dark Knight (Fire Emblem: Fates)  
 _Comment:_ Loves tomatoes more than any other Servant.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Light Bow  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Leo (Caster) only, increase NP Gain of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Julia, God of Light's Descendant**_

Good day and see you next time!


	24. Caster Julia (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 23: Julia, God of Light's Descendant**

 _"Oh my… What a strange feeling… I feel like I've known this all my life…"_

 **Name:** Julia  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Caster  
 **HP:** 1960 (Lv. 1)/13365 (Lv. 90)/14642 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1776 (Lv. 1)/11495 (Lv. 90)/12583 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory_ _Creation EX:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 12%.

 _Core of the Goddess A:_ Increase damage by 250. Increase Debuff Resist by 25%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Blessed Hero A:_ Increase own NP Gauge by 25%. Restore (1000-2000) HP per turn for 5 turns. Gain (4-8) Critical Stars per turn for 5 turns.

 _Prayer of Faith C:_ Increase NP Gauge of all allies by 10% per turn for 3 turns. Increase NP Strength of all allies by (20-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Pursuit of the Unknown B:_ Increase party's Buster Card effectiveness by (15-20)% for 3 turns. Increase party's Arts Card effectiveness by (15-20)% for 3 turns. Increase party's Quick Card effectiveness by (15-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Holy Judgment: The Blessings From the Dragon King of Light  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Allies  
Decrease Skill CT of all allies by 1 turn.  
Restore HP of all allies by (2000-3000).  
Overcharge Effect: Increase NP gauge of all allies by (25-50)%

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The First Princess of the Holy Empire of Grannvale built by her father, Arvis, through a sacrifice for ideals. Well known in history for her heroic deeds as the one who repeats history of the last moments of Miracle of Darna, by defeating the vessel of the dark god Loptyr - her twin brother Julius, for the liberation of Jugdral from said god led by Emperor Seliph after her father's fall...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ EX  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Sage (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ "A well-determined yet stubborn airhead," said Erk, the Magus of Winter. with a deadpan expression.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Book of Naga  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Julia (Caster) only, increase Arts effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Seiben, Corrupted Mage Fighter of the Twelve Cursaders**_

Good day and see you next time!


	25. Caster Fjalar Alter (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 24: Seiben, Corrupted Mage Fighter of the Twelve Crusaders**

 _"My flames shall purge you from this world!"_

 **Name:** Fjalar [Alter]  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Caster  
 **HP:** 2091 (Lv. 1)/14259 (Lv. 90)/15621 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1637 (Lv. 1)/10598 (Lv. 90)/11601 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation EX:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 12%.

 _Item Construction A:_ Increase Debuff Rate by 10%.

 _Divinity C:_ Increase damage by 150.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma C+:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (8.5-17)% for 3 turns.

 _Hero's Great Principle A:_ Apply Invincible for 1 turn. Increase NP Gain by (30-50)% for 1 turn.

 _Protection From the End of the World A:_ Increase Critical Star Gather Rate by (500-1000)% for 1 turn. Increase Critical Strength by (30-50)% for 1 turn. Gain (5-10) Critical Stars.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Valflame: O Flames of Grief, Annihilate the Indestructible Evil  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A++  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deals (300-500)% damage to all enemies.  
60% chance to inflict NP seal to all enemies for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase own NP gauge by (30-50)%

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Known as one of the Twelve Crusaders who overthrew the Loptyrian Empire through the Miracle of Darna in the Gran Calendar Years 632-648, she was summoned along with its other members by Manfroy during the final moments of a certain holy war in Year 778 to serve and protect the Grannvale's Imperial Prince, Julius, from a liberation group led by Seliph, out of her good will. At that point, she's now known as Seiben. Having violated by such curse, the side of the Mage Fighter persists in being heartless. With this condition, she can unleashed powerful magical energy without hesitation.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ A++  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A++

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Evil  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Mage Fighter (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ Now becomes more proud of her own abilities as an inheritor of the Holy Flame than any of her descendants.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Memories of the Flame Dragon  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Seiben (Caster) only, increase NP Strength by 30% and 30% chance to decrease target's DEF by 5% (3 turns) each time you attack.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Robin, Exalted Grandmaster**_

Good day and see you next time!


	26. Caster Robin (Ylisse)

**Servant No. 25: Robin, Exalted Grandmaster**

 _"It's time to tip the scales!"_

 **Name:** Robin  
 **Class:** SR/4* Caster  
 **HP:** 1901 (Lv. 1)/11882 (Lv. 80)/14407 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1438 (Lv. 1)/8629 (Lv. 80)/10448 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation B:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 8%.

 _Item Construction B:_ Increase Debuff Rate by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Tactician's Command A+:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (20-30)% for 3 turns. Increase damage of all allies by (200-500) for 3 turns. Increase NP Gauge by 10%.

 _Tactician's Advice A+:_ Increase DEF of all allies by (20-30)% for 3 turns. Decrease all damage received of all allies by (200-500) for 3 turns. Increase NP Gauge by 10%.

 _Proof of Friendship A+:_ (80-100)% chance to inflict Stun to all enemies. (80-100)% chance to decrease Charge by 1 of all enemies.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels)  
 **Type:** Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies.  
Apply Invincible Pierce for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase NP Strength by (20-60)% for 1 turn.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Robin's history is shrouded in mystery, making him the greatest enigma of the Shepherds in Ylisse's history. Despite this, the Avatar's skill in war tactics is unparalleled, allowing them to guide the Shepherds led by Prince Chrom of Ylisse to victory over opposing forces greater in number and possibly even experience. He is highly ingenious, creating strategies on the fly and even whipping up crazy plans or new war tactics out of pure inspiration. Because of his strategic mindset, he is highly perceptive to the others' feelings, and can figure out the source of most people's inner turmoils in a matter of a few important conversations.

Quite a perfect person, indeed.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Awakening  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Grandmaster (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ An avid reader of various books, especially history.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Levin Sword  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Robin (Caster) only, increase NP Gain of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Celica, First Queen of One Kingdom**_

Good day and see you next time!


	27. Caster Celica (Valentia)

**Servant No. 26: Celica, First Queen of One Kingdom**

 _"You won't hurt me or anybody else anymore! Consign this grand soul to slumber...!"_

 **Name:** Anthiese  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Caster  
 **HP:** 2091 (Lv. 1)/14259 (Lv. 90)/15621 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1645 (Lv. 1)/10650 (Lv. 90)/11658 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10%.

 _Item Construction C:_ Increase Debuff Rate by 6%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Whim of the Goddess A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase ATK of all [Divine] allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Protection of the Goddess A:_ Apply Invincible for 1 turn. Remove Debuffs. Gain (15-30) Critical Stars.

 _Magecraft A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by (20-30)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Beloved Zofia: True Ragnarok, The Zofian Half of the Eternal Sword**  
 **Type:** Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (450-750)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: (50-90)% chance to decrease NP charge of all enemies.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Among the two founders of the One Kingdom during Valm's history as Valentia, this queen is known historically as the one half of the One Kingdom who represented the ideals of the Kingdom of Zofia prior to her journey - the ideals of the peaceful Mila. Her history with her beloved King Alm has made her believing in Valentia's greatness in his rule, at least according to the history.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem Gaiden/Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Valentia  
 _Region:_ Valentia/Valm  
 _Original Class:_ Rigain (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)  
 _Comment:_ "Peace is always the right choice..."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Golden Dagger  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Celica (Caster) only, increase NP Strength of all allies by 20% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Saias, Bishop of the Crimson Flame**_

Good day and see you next time!


	28. Caster Saias (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 27: Saias, Bishop of the Crimson Flame**

 _"_ _I no longer have a home to return to. However... there is something that I must do._ _"_

 **Name:** Saias  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Caster  
 **HP:** 2091 (Lv. 1)/14259 (Lv. 90)/15621 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1637 (Lv. 1)/10598 (Lv. 90)/11601 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10%.

 _Item Construction B:_ Increase Debuff Rate by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS  
**

 _Discerning Eye A:_ Increase Critical Strength of an ally by (20-50)% for 3 turns. Increase NP gauge of an ally by 30%.

 _Tactician's Command A+:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (20-30)% for 3 turns. Increase damage of all allies by (200-500) for 3 turns. Increase NP Gauge by 10%.

 _Tactician's Advice A+:_ Increase DEF of all allies by (20-30)% for 3 turns. Decrease all damage received of all allies by (200-500) for 3 turns. Increase NP Gauge by 10%.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels)  
 **Type:** Anti-Personnel/Anti-World  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies/All Allies  
Decrease DEF of all enemies by (30-50% for 3 turns.  
Apply Invincible Pierce to all allies for 3 turns.  
Apply Ignore DEF to all allies for 3 turns.  
Increase Critical Strength of all allies by (50-100)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** The bastard child of Emperor Arvis and his closest confidant, Aida - and the one that carried the dominant blood of Crusader Fala, making him capable of wielding the Holy Flame of Jugdral, Valflame. Despite everything that had happened in his life, he is a very kind man and is friendly to everyone. However, in history of Jugdral, despite being a bishop and his relationship with the Holy Empire of Grannvale, he is well-known for being one of the greatest tacticians of the continent for his contributions mainly involving Thracia.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ EX  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem Thracia 776  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ High Priest (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776)  
 _Comment:_ "He must be my rival in playing chess," says Robin.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _The Shadow Sword  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Saias (Caster) only, increase Quick Card effectiveness of all allies by 10% and Critical Strength by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Athos, Archsage of the Eight Legends**_

Good day and see you next time!


	29. Caster Athos (Elibe)

**Servant No. 28: Athos, Archsage of the Eight Legends**

 _"The world is full of mysteries. Solve one, and along comes another… Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man. Hunger… It knows no bounds."_

 **Name:** Athos  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Caster  
 **HP:** 2091 (Lv. 1)/14259 (Lv. 90)/15621 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1645 (Lv. 1)/10650 (Lv. 90)/11658 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10%.

 _Item Construction C:_ Increase Debuff Rate by 6%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _High-Speed Incantation A:_ Increase own NP gauge by (55-80)%.

 _Illusionism A:_ Apply Invincible to all allies for 1 turn. Increase Critical Star Drop Rate of all allies by (30-50)% for 1 turn). Decrease Critical Hit Rate of all enemies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Hero Creation EX:_ Increase targeted ally's Buster Card effectiveness by (30-50)% for 3 turns. Increase targeted ally's maximum HP by (2000-3000) for 3 turns. Increase targeted ally's Critical Hit damage by (50-100)% for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-World  
 **Rank:** A+++  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy that ignore DEF.  
Overcharge Effect: Inflict burn that deals (500-2500) damage to that enemy for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** An individual who lived for, perhaps, a millennium...

One who has been quenched by his thirst in magic all his lifetime...

One of the members of the Eight Legends of Elibe who fought the ancient dragons into a chaotic disaster into an event called the Scouring, known as the Archsage...

And perhaps, one that can considered be called someone capable of wielding even the most powerful of all magics in history of this world...

One that should be considered a Grand Caster...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A++  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ A++  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A+++

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Archsage (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment: -_

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Nino, Pious Assailant**_

Good day and see you next time!


	30. Assassin Nino (Elibe)

**Servant No. 29: Nino, Pious Assailant**

 _"You all came and… told me that we're friends …It made me happy."_

 **Name:** Nino  
 **Class:** C/1* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1239 (Lv. 1)/6196 (Lv. 60)/9551 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1099 (Lv. 1)/6044 (Lv. 60)/9361 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10%.

 _Presence Concealment E:_ Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by 2%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _High-Speed Incantation A:_ Increase own NP gauge by (55-80)%.

 _Misty Night Murderer A:_ Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by (30-50)% for 1 turn. Apply Evade for 1 turn.

 _Elemental A+:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of her Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about her will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (450-750)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease DEF of all enemies by (10-30)%.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

This person was known to be a mage of many potentials... at least, when it comes to her lineage as a group of powerful magicians in Elibe. However, the path that she took in her whole life was never that of a mage learning her strongest of her capabilities, but of an assassin that kills well-known hunters within the continent of Elibe, before and during the War of Lions, just for her and her family's survival...

 **Parameters:** **  
**

 _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ A++  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Sage (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ Illiteracy means nothing now as a Servant.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

General Compositional Theory of Magic of Nature, Volume Eight _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Nino (Assassin) only, increase Critical Strength of all allies by 25% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Katarina, Wayward One**_

Good day and see you next time!


	31. Assassin Katarina (Archanaea)

**Servant No. 30: Katarina, Wayward One**

 _"Y-You need another tactician?"_

 **Name:** Reese  
 **Class:** SR/4* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1750 (Lv. 1)/10942 (Lv. 80)/13267 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1490 (Lv. 1)/8981 (Lv. 80)/10874 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation B:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 8%.

 _Presence Concealment D:_ Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by 4%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Transient Wall of Snowflakes:_ Increase party's DEF by (15-20)%. Decrease damage received to the allies by 2000 one each ally.

 _Espionage A++:_ Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by (10-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Proof of Friendship A:_ (60-80)% chance to inflict Stun to a single enemy. (60-80)% chance to decrease an enemy's Charge by 1

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of her Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about her will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy  
Inflict Burn dealing 1000 damage to the enemy for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase own Critical Strength by (50-100)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

A female tactician serving the Hero-King of Archanaea in her lifetime along with Altea's finest knight and her beloved, Kris... as a means to atone her sins that she had done in her past. She's known in the history as someone who grew up as an assassin by a leader of a group she once belonged, taking down her targets for a _good_ cause - at least for herself unlike the others in such group...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Sage (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ Considered to be red-haired Nino (or green-haired Reese in Nino's case) by her fellow Servants

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Magic Bond _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Katarina (Assassin) only, increase Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Sothe, The Zephyr**_

Good day and see you next time!


	32. Assassin Sothe (Tellius)

**Servant No. 31: Sothe, The Zephyr**

 _"Things like saving the world and fighting goddesses are just beyond me. They're out of my reach. That's why I've always chosen to fight for the smaller things in life and the people close to me. If that means I have to fight you to protect them, then so be it."_

 **Name:** Sothe  
 **Class:** SR/4* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1862 (Lv. 1)/11637 (Lv. 80)/14110 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1418 (Lv. 1)/8510 (Lv. 80)/10304 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Presence Concealment C:_ Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by 6%.

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase Critical Strength by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception A:_ Apply Invincible Pierce for 1 turn. Increase own Arts Card effectiveness by (30-50)% for 1 turn. Decrease Death Resist of an enemy by (80-100)% for 1 turn.

 _Mind's Eye (Fake) A:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase Critical Strength by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 _Blessing of the Goddess A+:_ Can only be used with 10% NP Gauge or higher. Decrease own NP Gauge by 10%. Increase own NP Gauge by (10-20)%. Restore (2000-3000) HP.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Espion's Annihilator: Assassin's Code of Noble Killing  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** EX  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy that ignores DEF.  
Overcharge Effect: (100-140)% chance to instant kill an enemy.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The 15th King of Daein and husband of Queen Micaiah. He's known in the history of Tellius as the wind that protects his Queen all throughout their lifetimes, being a member of the Dawn Brigade, as well as one of the few people being blessed directly by Ashunera's dark half, Yune, during a certain battle involving the goddess's light half, Ashera in the Tower of Guidance - in order to fulfill his duties for his love in their way.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ EX

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Whisper (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ Does not smile unless either Micaiah or Ike was around... Quite serious of him.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Holbein Dagger _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Sothe (Assassin) only, Increase Death Rate of all allies by 30% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Olivia, Demure Dancer**_

Good day and see you next time!


	33. Assassin Olivia (Ylisse)

**Servant No. 32: Olivia, Demure Dancer**

 _"H-How embarrassing..."_

 **Name:** Olivia  
 **Class:** C/1* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1313 (Lv. 1)/6565 (Lv. 60)/10120 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 977 (Lv. 1)/5377 (Lv. 60)/8355 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Presence Concealment E:_ Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by 2%.

 _Magic Resistance E:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Espionage A++:_ Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by (10-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Pheromone A:_ (40-60)% chance to inflict Charm on [Male] enemies for 1 turn. Decrease DEF of all enemies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Performance Continuation A:_ Apply Guts 1 time for (1000-2000) HP within 5 turns. Gain 8 Critical Stars.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Dance for the Mighty: Performance of Empowerment  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies/All Allies  
(40-60)% chance to inflict Charm on all enemies for 1 turn.  
(40-60)% chance to inflict Curse dealing 500 damage on all enemies for 5 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase DEF of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

An extremely shy and withdrawn lady, but a dancing genius with many fans across the lands within Ylisse, to the point that many of the noblemen had been smitten by her dances - some of them are corrupted and had always attempted to kidnap and marry her but only ended up in failure, due to her being a skilled assassin who constantly wanted to polish her skills as a swordswoman...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Awakening  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Dancer (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ Probably one of, if not, the best singers among the Servants summoned.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Dancer's Fan _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Olivia (Assassin) only, Increase NP gain of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Berserker-class Servant Gawain, Divine Knight General**_

Good day and see you next time!


	34. Berserker Greil (Tellius)

**Servant No. 33: Gawain, Divine Knight General**

 _"Think you can defeat me? Heh. What a fool. Come on boy, come try me!""_

 **Name:** Gawain  
 **Class:** SR/4* Berserker  
 **HP:** 1652 (Lv. 1)/10327 (Lv. 80)/12521 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1775 (Lv. 1)/10605 (Lv. 80)/12901 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Madness Enhancement E+:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by 3%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Battle Continuation A:_ Apply Guts 1 time for (1000-2500) HP within 5 turns.

 _Affection of the Holy Grail A+:_ Apply Invincible Pierce for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Strength by (30-50)% for 3 turns. Decrease Debuff Resist of all allies except self by 20% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Chaotic-Blessed Ragnell: The Sword A Medallion Had Blessed But At A High Cost  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy that ignores Evade.  
Inflict NP seal to a single enemy for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease enemy's DEF by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Known as one of the Four Riders of Daein. He was remembered as the premier swordsman of his generation and his name was famous throughout Tellius. By many people, he's known as the "Invincible" due to his unique style of swordsmanship - to which he had taught to his only two students: Ike, his son, and Zelgius, his first student...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Hero (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)  
 _Comment:_ Has lost most of merits and demerits from Madness Enhancement, and thus, mutual understanding by means of conversation is possible... unless he decided to grab a certain medallion to his hands.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Final Battle _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Gawain (Berserker) only, Apply Guts with 500 HP for 3 times.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Berserker-class Servant Valter, Dark Moonstone**_

Good day and see you next time!


	35. Berserker Valter (Magvel)

**Servant No. 34: Valter, Dark Moonstone**

 _"I've no use for these bloodless minnows... Give me prey that will sate my bloodlust... I hunger!"_

 **Name:** Valter  
 **Class:** R/3* Berserker  
 **HP:** 1577 (Lv. 1)/8763 (Lv. 70)/11881 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1412 (Lv. 1)/7608 (Lv. 70)/10297 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Madness Enhancement EX:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by 12%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Berserk A:_ Increase own ATK by (20-30)% for 1 turn. Increase NP Strength by (10-20)% for 1 turn.

 _Mental Corruption A:_ Increase Mental Debuff Rate by (5-25)% for 3 turns. Increase Mental Debuff Resist by (50-100)% for 3 turns.

 _Battle Continuation A:_ Apply Guts 1 time for (1000-2500) HP within 5 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Aiglos: Spear That Crosses Righteousness And Corruption  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy that ignores Evade.  
Overcharge Effect: Gain (20-40) Critical Stars.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Known as the Dark Moonstone during the existence of the Kingdom of Grado. He was part of the empire's honorable Imperial Three until he wield a certain lance, Aiglos, which is owned by Duessel The Obsidian, that will corrupted him into slaughtering innocent people and mistreating his comrades at that point on.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ A  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Evil  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Magvel  
 _Region:_ Magvel  
 _Original Class:_ Wyvern Knight (Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones)  
 _Comment:_ His bloodlust has no limits... especially when Eirika might be around.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Fili Shield _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Valter (Berserker) only, increase NP Strength by 30% and 30% chance to increase NP Gauge by 5% during each normal attack.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Berserker-class Servant Chrom [Alter], Undead King of Despair**_

Good day and see you next time!


	36. Berserker Chrom Alter (Ylisse)

**Servant No. 35: Chrom [Alter], Undead King of Despair**

 _"FATE... CAN NEVER BE... RESISTED!"_

 **Name:** Chrom  
 **Class:** SR/4* Berserker  
 **HP:** 1752 (Lv. 1)/10954 (Lv. 80)/13282 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1606 (Lv. 1)/9636 (Lv. 80)/11667 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Madness Enhancement B:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by 8%.

 _Riding A:_ Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 _Divinity E:_ Increase damage by 100.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma of Evil A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20% for 3 turns. Increase ATK of [Evil] allies except self by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Demon of the Battlefield B:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Imperial Privilege A:_ 60% chance to increase own ATK by (20-40)% for 3 turns. 60% chance to increase own DEF by (20-40)% for 3 turns. Restore (1000-3000) HP.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Cursed Army of Despair: Awakening of the Immortal Risen  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (400-600)% damage to all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease ATK of all enemies by (10-30)%.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease DEF of all enemies by (10-30)%.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as the great Exalt of Ylisse. His unflinching perseverance through countless hardships made him a beacon of hope for his people... or so it seems as it only came to become more chaotic than as far as history goes...

Many historians believe this is the true Chrom depicted in Ylisse's history, as opposed to the others who believed such an Exalt would gone to do that.

Even then in this depiction of Chrom, when the flame of life is burnt out, Chrom's Exalted blood still runs in him, driving him to rule over the very dead he once fought...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ A+  
 _Magic:_ E  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Awakening  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Evil  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Great Lord (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ Despite the corruption of his soul, he still wield the Divine Falchion as his own very weapon...

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Door to the Other World  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Chrom [Alter] (Berserker) only, increase Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Ruler-class Servant Micaiah, Silver-Haired Maiden**_

Good day and see you next time!


	37. Ruler Micaiah (Tellius)

**Servant No. 36: Micaiah, Silver-Haired Maiden**

 _"_ _It's all right. This image of hope will shine brightly._ _"_

 **Name:** Micaiah Altina  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Ruler  
 **HP:** 1960 (Lv. 1)/13365 (Lv. 90)/14642 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1776 (Lv. 1)/11495 (Lv. 90)/12583 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance EX:_ Increase own Debuff Resist by 25%.

 _Territory Creation A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Revelation A:_ Gain (3-9) Critical Stars per turn for 3 turns.

 _Miracle A:_ Remove Debuffs on all allies. Restore (2000-3000) HP of all allies.

 _Charisma of the Empress A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Galdr of Release : God is Here With Me  
Type: **Barrier  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Allies  
Invincible to all allies for 1 turn.  
Increase DEF of all allies by (5-25)% for 3 turns.  
Remove debuffs on all allies.  
Overcharge Effect: Restore (1000-3000) HP of all allies for 2 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The 15th Queen of Daein. The person who ushered the new era of prosperity within her beloved Daein, along with Sothe, as well as the de facto leader of the Dawn Brigade once led by her comrade, Nolan, in the history of Tellius. Just as her true name implies, she is indeed a descendant of the great swordswoman, Altina.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ D  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ EX  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ A+  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Light Priestess (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ Wanted to see Daein in the modern world upon summoned in this era.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Revelation from Heaven  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Micaiah (Ruler) only, increase Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Ruler-class Servant Sanaki, Apostle of Begnion**_

Good day and see you next time!


	38. Ruler Sanaki (Tellius)

**Servant No. 37: Sanaki, Apostle of Begnion**

 _"You stand in the presence of Sanaki, empress of Begnion! I am the apostle, the voice of the goddess!"_

 **Name:** Sanaki Kirsch Altina  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Ruler  
 **HP:** 1724 (Lv. 1)/11761 (Lv. 90)/12885 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 2046 (Lv. 1)/13244 (Lv. 90)/14498 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance EX:_ Increase own Debuff Resist by 25%.

 _Territory Creation A:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma of the Empress A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Divine Judgment A:_ (70-120)%Chance to inflict Stun on [Servant] enemy for 1 turn.

 _Imperial Privilege EX:_ 60% chance to increase own ATK by (22-44)% for 3 turns. 60% chance to increase own DEF by (22-44)% for 3 turns. Restore (1200-3400) HP.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Cymbeline: Sacred Flame Belonged To The Holy Begnion  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** A+  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Negate buffs for 1 time in the single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Inflict Curse dealing (500-2500) damage for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The Young Holy Empress of Begnion. She's a ruler who guide her people in a world without the goddess, and made treaties with the other nations, including the nation led by her sister, uniting the continent of Tellius after certain events had happened throughout the entire Tellius. Like her sister, she's also a descendant of the great swordswoman Altina, the founder of Begnion.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ D  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ D  
 _Magic:_ A+  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Empress (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ Wanted to see Begnion in the modern world upon summoned in this era, just like her sister.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Treaty of Unification  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Sanaki (Ruler) only, increase Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Avenger-class Servant Zephiel, The Liberator**_

Good day and see you next time!


	39. Avenger Zephiel (Elibe)

**Servant No. 38: Zephiel, The Liberator**

 _"Only when the rule of mankind is ended, and this world is returned to the selfless dragons, will this land know true peace!"_

 **Name:** Zephiel  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Avenger  
 **HP:** 1956 (Lv. 1)/13338 (Lv. 90)/14612 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1831 (Lv. 1)/11848 (Lv. 90)/12969 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Avenger B:_ Increase NP Gain when receiving damage by 18%. Decrease Debuff Resist of all allies except self by 8% [Demerit].

 _Magic Resistance A:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 20%.

 _Oblivion Compensation B:_ Increase Critical Strength by 8%.

 _Self-Recovery (Mana) D:_ Increase NP Gauge per turn by 3%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Dragon Emperor EX:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase ATK of all [Dragon] allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Transient Dream EX:_ Increase Buster Card effectiveness (1 turn). Apply Invincible (1 turn). Decrease 1200 HP [Demerit].

 _Battle Continuation EX:_ Apply Guts to self 1 time within 5 turns, recovering (3000-5000) HP on activation.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Eckesachs: Divine Artifact of The Legendary Champion  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease enemy's ATK by (20-60)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The King of Bern during the Disturbance of Bern in the continent of Elibe, which had happened a thousand years after the Scouring. A king who thinks humans were inherently evil and devoted to causing misery in others, and that the world would only continue to suffer under the control of mankind. He also developed the belief that the loss of the dragons in the Scouring was bad for the world because of mankind's flaws, and that a world under dragon rule would be a better world. It's indeed an ideal formed by a human like him...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ A  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Binding Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Evil  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ King (Fire Emblem: Binding Blade)  
 _Comment:_ One of the few members of the unique Avenger class

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Sword That Slain His Father  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Zephiel (Avenger) only, increase Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Avenger-class Servant Nergal, One Who Seeks Endless Magic**_

Good day and see you next time!


	40. Avenger Nergal (Elibe)

**Servant No. 39: Nergal, One Who Seeks The Endless Magic**

 _"Death feeds me. Death pleases me. I am the essence I consume."_

 **Name:** Nergal  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Avenger  
 **HP:** 2069 (Lv. 1)/14107 (Lv. 90)/15455 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1695 (Lv. 1)/10972 (Lv. 90)/12011 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Avenger B:_ Increase NP Gain when receiving damage by 18%. Decrease Debuff Resist of all allies except self by 8% [Demerit].

 _Territory Creation B:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 8%.

 _Item Construction B:_ Increase Debuff Success Rate by 8%.

 _Self-Recovery (Mana) D:_ Increase NP Gauge per turn by 3%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Mental Corruption A:_ Increase Mental Debuff Success Rate by (5-25)% for 3 turns. Increase Mental Debuff Resist by (50-100)% for 3 turns.

 _Vampirism A:_ (80-100)%chance to decrease a single enemy's Charge by 1. Increase own NP Gauge by (20-30)%.

 _Pursuit of the Unknown B:_ Increase party's Buster Card effectiveness by (15-20)% for 3 turns. Increase party's Arts Card effectiveness by (15-20)% (3 turns). Increase party's Quick Card effectiveness by (15-20)% for (3 turns).

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Ereshkigal: Death Into the Underworld  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** EX  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (450-750)% damage to all enemies.  
Remove all buffs from all enemies.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease all enemies' Critical Hit Rate by (30-70)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

As some of the people in the modern era had known, Nergal is one such sorcerers known for his own creations called morphs - humans created through the usage of life force of other living humans. Such man had always seeks the power of the Root throughout his life, resulting him to become an animal that he had became over time. Nonetheless, many magi are still seeking for his works in creating such power - perhaps for their own purposes.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ A  
 _Magic:_ EX  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ EX

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Evil  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Dark Druid (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ He was never an evil person in his youth or even when he first met Athos.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Gate of the Dragons  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Nergal (Avenger) only, increase Arts Card effectiveness and NP Gain of all allies by 10% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Ike, Radiant Hero of Blue Flames**_

Good day and see you next time!


	41. Saber Ike (Tellius)

**Servant No. 40: Ike, Greatest Hero of Tellius**

 _"Tricks aren't needed. We'll strike head on."_

 **Name:** Ike  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Saber  
 **HP:** 2153 (Lv. 1)/14680 (Lv. 90)/16083 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1811 (Lv. 1)/11723 (Lv. 90)/12833 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance D:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 12.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma A+:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10.5-21)% for 3 turns.

 _God-Slayer B:_ Increase damage against [Divine] by (50-100)% for 1 turn. Increase damage against [Undead] by (50-100)% for 1 turn.

 _Blessed Hero A:_ Increase own NP Gauge by 25%. Restore (1000-2000) HP per turn for 5 turns. Gain (4-9) Critical Stars per turn for 5 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Ragnell Overload: Unlock, Radiant Divine Blade of Altina  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage ignoring DEF to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Restore (1000-2000) HP per turn for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Many people of this modern era, magus or not, will know this person as the Radiant Hero of Blue Flames and Savior of Tellius. The peerless leader of a well-known band of mercenaries once led by former Divine General Gawain himself, Gawain's son is a blunt, yet passionate person, earning others' respect and trust easily, making his leadership more apparent compare to the other heroes in the history. He is known as the one who takes down the Mad King Ashnard in the Mad King's War as well the Goddess Ashera in the Tower of Guidance...

Indeed, some historians called him the strongest hero ever known because of these achievements...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ A+  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ A  
 _Magic:_ E  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance _/_ Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Vanguard (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ Eats just like a Laguz.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Gawain's Grave  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Ike (Saber) only, increase NP Strength of all allies by 20% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Yen'fay, Legend of Amatsu**_

Good day and see you next time!


	42. Saber Say'ri (Valm)

**Servant No. 41: Say'ri, Blade Princess of Chon'sin**

 _"Every sword must be tempered in its time."_

 **Name:** Say'ri  
 **Class:** R/3* Saber  
 **HP:** 1571 (Lv. 1)/8731 (Lv. 70)/11838 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1429 (Lv. 1)/7696 (Lv. 70)/10415 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 17.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Suigetsu B:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own ATK by (10-20)% for 1 turn.

 _Fitfth Form B:_ Double the number of hits for each attack (with the second hit attacks dealing (40-60)% damage) for 1 turn.

 _Knowledge of the Sowa A_ : Apply Sure Hit for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by (30-90)% for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Star Gather Rate by (200-500)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of her Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about her will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy.  
Remove buffs from the single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase NP Strength by (20%-60%).

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

A calm, dignified princess of the Kingdom of Chon'sin of the continent of Valm during its reunification under Walhart, who was known as the second coming of the founder of the One Kingdom. During such reunification, she is known as the one who led a resistance against such tyrant as well as facing someone important to her on that time of invasion - Yen'fay. She's known to have a strong personality.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ D  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Awakening  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Valm  
 _Region:_ Valentia/Valm  
 _Original Class:_ Swordmaster (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ Perhaps known to be the most talented free-diver among all Servants.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Tomb of the Sword  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Say'ri (Saber) only, increase own NP Strength by 30% and apply Debuff Immunity 3 times while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Lachesis, Fateful Princess of Nordion**_

Good day and see you next time!


	43. Saber Lachesis (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 42: Lachesis, Fateful Princess of Nordion**

 _"If you insist on fighting, then come on! Let's see your sword's idea of love!"_

 **Name:** Lachesis  
 **Class:** R/3* Saber  
 **HP:** 1761 (Lv. 1)/9786 (Lv. 70)/13268 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1385 (Lv. 1)/7460 (Lv. 70)/10096 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding B:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 8%.

 _Divinity E:_ Increase damage by 100.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Manifestation of Beauty C:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (8-16)% for 3 turns. Increase Critical Strength of all allies by (8-16)% for 3 turns.

 _Beautiful Princess A:_ Apply Invincible to self for 3 times. Restore (200-600) HP per turn for 5 turns.

 _Covenant of Protection B:_ Increase DEF of all allies by 30% for 1 turn. Increase Debuff Resist of all allies by (30-50)% for 1 turn.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Earth Sword: Glimmering Memento from the Lionheart, Her Brother  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** A  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy.  
Apply Invincible Pierce for 1 turn.  
Restore 2000 HP.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase NP Gauge of all allies by (10%-30%).

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Prideful and strong-willed princess of the Agustrian state of Nordion and the younger half-sister of the Lionheart, Prince Eldigan. She also has a strong sense of pride and prefers to make her own choices, rather than letting others decide for her. A young girl who eventually joined Sigurd's army to rescue her brother from a certain king she never forgive and being involved in the army's journey throughout... for the most part...

She is one of the descendant of one of the Twelve Crusaders, the Dark Knight Hezul.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ A

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Paladin (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ "You've called me... Now, may I ask you?... Where is Fi-... I mean, that person?"

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _A Picture of A Reunited Family  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Lachesis (Saber) only, increase NP Strength by 30% and 30% chance to inflict NP Seal (1 turn) during each normal attack.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Saber-class Servant Runan, Hero of Granada**_

Good day and see you next time!


	44. Saber Runan (Lieberia)

**Servant No. 43: Runan, Hero of Granada**

 _"Here lies the mutual harmony of the Saint Swords of Lieberia!"_

 **Name:** Runan Selius  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Saber  
 **HP:** 1999 (Lv. 1)/13632 (Lv. 90)/14934 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1850 (Lv. 1)/11976 (Lv. 90)/13110 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance B:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 17.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Mana Burst (Bravery) D:_ Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-40)% for (1 turn). Increase own DEF by 20% for 1 turn.

 _Steel Determination EX:_ Apply Invincible Pierce for 1 turn. Increase own ATK by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase own Debuff Resist by (14-32)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Varunastra: Saint Sword of Reeve  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-40)% for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Bonus damage against [Dragon] enemy by (150-200)%.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The Scion of Lazeria... The Hero of Granada... One of the Heroes of Utna... The Savior of Lieberia...

This man has a formal, calm, and serious disposition. He suppresses his emotions because he thinks that he must do so in order to win the war against the Zoa Empire within the continent of Lieberia. He is also known as one of the four heroes wielding the Saint Swords of Lieberia who had slain the Dark Dragon Gerxel...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Tear Ring Saga: Utna Heroes Saga [Side Note: It's essentially a _Fire Emblem_ game on the PlayStation console and is made by the creator of Fire Emblem himself, Shouzou Kaga]  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Lieberia  
 _Region:_ Lieberia  
 _Original Class:_ Lord (Tear Ring Saga: Utna Heroes Saga)  
 _Comment:_ "I'm still excited to travel around the world with my friends and Enteh... No, Princess Maeve of Reeve..."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Ring of Reeve  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Runan (Saber) only, increase ATK of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Holmes, Conqueror of Sene Sea**_

Good day and see you next time!


	45. Archer Holmes (Lieberia)

**Servant No. 44: Holmes, Conqueror of Sene Sea**

 _"This is actually pretty exciting, isn't it? I've always dreamed of traveling the world as an adventurer and seeking out legends."_

 **Name:** Holmes  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Archer  
 **HP:** 2134 (Lv. 1)/13822 (Lv. 90)/15143 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1742 (Lv. 1)/10824 (Lv. 90)/11849 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase Critical Strength by 10%.

 _Magic Resistance B:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding B:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Voyager of the Storm A+:_ Increase NP Strength of all allies by (8.5-17)% for 1 turn. Increase ATK of all allies by (8.5-17)% for 1 turn.

 _Golden Rule B:_ Increase own NP gain by (18-45)% for 3 turns.

 _Mind's Eye (True) B:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own DEF by (9-18)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Agneyastra: Saint Sword of Salia  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (900-1500)% damage to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase own NP gauge by (20-40)%.  
Overcharge Effect: Bonus damage against [Dragon] enemy by (150-200)%.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The leader of his own personal fleet, the Sea Lion, which travels around the world in search of treasure and legends. Such tale would have made him more of a Rider Servant than of an Archer Servant, but, he is summoned as such due to his own capabilities as a bow wielder himself. After all, he is known in the history of Lieberia as one of the four wielders of the Saint Swords who slain the Dark Dragon Gerxel...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Tear Ring Saga: Utna Heroes Saga  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Lieberia  
 _Region:_ Lieberia  
 _Original Class:_ Hide Hunter (Tear Ring Saga: Utna Heroes Saga)  
 _Comment:_ He's still a pirate for such a hero.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _A Certain Jade Pendant  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Holmes (Archer) only, increase ATK of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Jeorge, Perfect Shot**_

Good day and see you next time!


	46. Archer Jeorge (Archanaea)

**Servant No. 45: Jeorge, Archanaea's Greatest Sniper**

 _"Let me lend my strength to your cause, and I'll show you what this bow was made for."_

 **Name:** Jeorge Menidy  
 **Class:** SR/4* Archer  
 **HP:** 1899 (Lv. 1)/11870 (Lv. 80)/14392 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1520 (Lv. 1)/9122 (Lv. 80)/11045 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance C:_ Increase Debuff Resist by 15%.

 _Independent Action C:_ Increase Critical Strength by 6%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Bow and Arrow Creation A:_ Increase own NP gauge by (20-30)%. Restore (1000-3000) HP.

 _May King B:_ Apply Sure Hit for 1 turn. Apply Evade for 1 turn. Gain (10-20) Critical Stars.

 _Battle Continuation A:_ Apply Guts 1 time within 5 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Parthia: The Regalia of Archanaea for the Peerless Marksmanship  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Increase own Debuff Resist by (20-40)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (10-30)% for 1 turn.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Jeorge is considered the best sniper on the continent of Archanaea of his time, and is widely renowned for his peerless marksmanship. Jeorge is know for his patriotic devotion to his homeland, the Kingdom of Archanea. Throughout the War of Shadows and the War of Heroes, his convictions stay steadfast and focused wholly on serving the best interests of his country...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ E  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Sniper (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ Respected by many archers in his story.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Sacred Devotion  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Jeorge (Archer) only, remove Debuffs and restore HP of all allies by 5,000 when defeated.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Rolf, Faithful Mercenary**_

Good day and see you next time!


	47. Archer Rolf (Tellius)

**Servant No. 46: Rolf, Faithful Mercenary**

 _"Killer technique!? That sounds cool, doesn't it!"_

 **Name:** Rolf  
 **Class:** UC/2* Archer  
 **HP:** 1374 (Lv. 1)/7303 (Lv. 65)/10540 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1211 (Lv. 1)/6831 (Lv. 65)/9899 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase own Critical Strength by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Bow and Arrow Creation A:_ Increase own NP gauge by (20-30)%. Restore (1000-3000) HP.

 _Marksmanship A+:_ Increase own Critical Strength by (50-100)%.

 _Valor A+:_ Increase own ATK by (10.5-31)% for 3 turns. Increase own Debuff Resist by (21-42)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Accuracy - Deadeye: Mastery Skill of A Marksman  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (1600-2400)% damage to a single enemy that ignores Evade.  
Inflict Stun to the enemy for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease enemy's Critical Hit Rate by (10-50)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

"Ready... Aim..."

Ever known as the youngest member of the Greil Mercenaries, he is much known in the history for his accuracy and precision using his own bow, Rolf's Bow, which was named after himself. He grew up as a skilled marksman thanks to the help of his older fellow member and mentor, Shinon, the Crack Shot.

That being said... he's the only combatant member of such group that never killed anyone, according to the stories revolving around him...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ E  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Marksman (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ Actually younger half-brother of the two of the members of the Greil Mercenaries.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Rolf's Bow  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Rolf (Archer) only, increase the Critical Strength of all allies by 25% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Archer-class Servant Hanon, Divine Horseman of the Eight Legends**_

Good day and see you next time!


	48. Archer Hanon (Elibe)

**Servant No. 47: Hanon, Divine Trooper of the Eight Legends**

 _"Once in a while, I listen to the various voices from the heavens and the earth..."_

 **Name:** Hanon  
 **Class:** SR/4* Archer  
 **HP:** 1574 (Lv. 1)/11404 (Lv. 80)/13827 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1824 (Lv. 1)/9446 (Lv. 80)/11437 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Independent Action A:_ Increase own Critical Strength by 10%.

 _Magic Resistance C:_ Increase own Debuff Resist by 15%.

 _Riding B_ : Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by 8%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Frenzy of Spirits A:_ Decrease Critical Hit Rate of all enemies by (30-50)% for 3 turns. Decrease ATK of all enemies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Protection of the Spirits A:_ Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by (10-30)% for 3 turns.

 _Child of Nature B:_ Apply Invincible for 1 turn. Increase own NP Gain by (18-28)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Mulagir: Bow of the Swift Winds  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (1200-2000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Remove all buffs to that enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase own Quick Card effectiveness by (10-30)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The Divine Trooper of the Eight Legends, who fought against the dragons within the continent of Elibe in a war known as the Scouring, with her wielding the bow known as the Mulagir - one of the divine artifacts made from the mystical powers of the world. After involving in such war, she's also known to be the founder of Sacae, the easternmost nation of Elibe, situated to the south of Ilia and the north of Bern governed by mulitple clans...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Binding Blade/Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Nomad Trooper (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ "Sometimes, I cannot discern myself whether I'm an Archer or a Rider..."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Young Girl in the Plains  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Hanon (Archer) only, increase Quick & Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by 10% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Levail, Loyal Divine Lancer**_

Good day and see you next time!


	49. Lancer Levail (Tellius)

**Servant No. 48: Levail, Loyal Divine Lancer**

 _"My orders are to eliminate any intruders in the meantime. My deepest apologies."_

 **Name:** Levail  
 **Class:** R/3* Lancer  
 **HP:** 1817 (Lv. 1)/10089 (Lv. 70)/13691 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1315 (Lv. 1)/7082 (Lv. 70)/9584 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance D:_ Increase own Debuff Resist by 12.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Mind's Eye (Fake) A:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Strength by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 _Valor A+:_ Increase own ATK by (10.5-21)% for 3 turns. Increase own Debuff Resist by (21-42)% for 3 turns.

 _Demon of the Battlefield B:_ Increase Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase Critical Star Drop Rate of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Sehnsucht: O Divine Spear of Yearning  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (1200-2000)% damage that ignores DEF to a single enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Gain (20-40) Critical Stars.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

A Begnion general who is extremely loyal to Zelgius - the Earl of Kadohl and the country's greatest general in history - and has been Zelgius' second-in-command most of his lifetime as a warrior. Like his leader, he follows a strong believer in the ideals of chivalry, and even before they met, he was a great admirer of Zelgius because of this. He once lamented how, by the time he joined the Begnion knighthood, chivalry had all but disappeared, and idolized Zelgius as the last true knight and the last remnant of the honor and spirit which the Begnion army once had...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ C  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Tellius  
 _Region:_ Tellius  
 _Original Class:_ Sentinel (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)  
 _Comment:_ A knight who actually spending his lifetime questioning the truth about love, loyalty and pride.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _A Knight's Oath  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Levail (Lancer) only, increase Quick & Arts Card effectiveness of all allies by 10% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Nova, Lance Knight of the Twelve Crusaders**_

Good day and see you next time!


	50. Lancer Nova (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 49: Nova, Lance Knight of the Twelve Crusaders**

 _"Show me your strength, brave warrior. If not, I will take your life."_

 **Name:** Nova  
 **Class:** SR/4* Lancer **  
HP:** 1786 (Lv. 1)/11168 (Lv. 80)/13541 (Lv. 100) **  
Attack:** 1508 (Lv. 1)/9049 (Lv. 80)/10956 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance A_ : Increase debuff resist by 20%.

 _Riding A:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Knight Tactics A:_ Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by (40-60)% for 3 turns.

 _Mind's Eye (False) A:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Hit damage by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 _Yin Yang B:_ Increase own NP gauge by (20-30)%. Decrease 1000 HP.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Earth Spear of Romance and Tragedy  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (1600-2400)% damage to a single enemy.  
Inflict Stun to the target for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: (60-100)% chance to instant kill.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Nova is among those twelve people, known as the Twelve Crusaders, who fought and overthrew the Loptyrian Empire during the Miracle of Darna in the continent of Jugdral, along with her older brother Dain. The founder of the Manster District. She's known as the Lance Knight and is the first wielder of the Earth Spear Gáe Bolg, the spear that causes love and sorrow...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Duke Knight (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ "I'm wielding none other than Gáe Bolg. I'll never fail with it at my side."

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Beyond A Certain Fight Over A Dispute  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Nova (Lancer) only, increase Quick Card effectiveness of all allies by 25% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Dain**_ _ **, Dragon Knight of the Twelve Crusaders**_

Good day and see you next time!


	51. Lancer Dain (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 50: Dain, Dragon Knight of the Twelve Crusaders**

 _"Hmph... Clearly you haven't noticed the Spear of the Heavens, Gungnir, in my grasp."_

 **Name:** Dain  
 **Class:** SR/4* Lancer  
 **HP:** 1899 (Lv. 1)/11870 (Lv. 80)/14392 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1520 (Lv. 1)/9122 (Lv. 80)/11045 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS:**

 _Magic Resistance B_ : Increase debuff resist by 17.5%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase Quick Card effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _King's Return A_ : Increase Critical Star Drop Rate of all allies by (50-100)% for 3 turns.

 _Protection of the Dragon King C_ : Increase own Buster Card effectiveness by (20-30)% for 3 turns. Restore (1000-2000) HP.

 _Golden Rule (Body) B:_ Debuff Immunity for 2 turns. Restore (500-1000) HP per turn for 3 turns. Increase NP Gauge by 10% per turn for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Gungnir Alternative: Raging Heavenly Spear of the Thracian Dragon Kings  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Remove all buffs on the enemy.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase Critical Star Drop Rate of all allies by (30-70)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
**

Dain is among those twelve people, known as the Twelve Crusaders, who fought and overthrew the Loptyrian Empire during the Miracle of Darna in the continent of Jugdral, along with his younger sister Nova. He is known as the founder and first emperor of the Kingdom of Thracia after that significant event in the history of Jugdral. But he's also well-known as the one who wields the spear of the heavens, the Gungnir...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Lawful Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Dragon Master (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ Wanted to see his sister and her lover again in the modern era for a certain reason.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Imperishable Grief  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Dain (Lancer) only, increase Buster Card effectiveness & NP Gain of all allies by 10% while on the field

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Lancer-class Servant Sasha, Young Princess**_

Good day and see you next time!


	52. Lancer Sasha (Lieberia)

**Servant No. 51: Sasha, Young Princess**

 _" I've already made up my mind, so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"_

 **Name:** Sasha  
 **Class:** R/3* Lancer  
 **HP:** 1726 (Lv. 1)/9253 (Lv. 70)/13007 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1304 (Lv. 1)/7022 (Lv. 70)/9503 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance A:_ Increase own Debuff Resist by 25%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Manifestation of Beauty B:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns. Increase Critical Strength of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Executioner A++:_ Increase damage against [Evil] enemies by (40-60)% for 3 turns.

 _Warrior's Blessing A:_ Increase own Critical Star Gather Rate by (100-200)% for 3 turns. Increase own Critical Strength by (25-50)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of her Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about her will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
** **Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** C  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Allies  
Increase DEF of all allies by (30-50)% for 3 turns.  
Gain (10-20) Critical Stars for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase Critical Strength of all allies by (50-100)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

A princess of Wellt. The daughter of King Loffaru of Wellt, one of the Twelve Heroes who defeated the Dark God Gerxel in the Leda Liberation War in the continent of Lieberia, as well as the half-sister of Holmes and a childhood friend of Runan. She's someone who prefers flying freely into the skies, watching her kingdom's welfare with her kind heart, even in her involvement in Runan's and Holmes' journey in their time...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ D  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ B  
 _Endurance:_ E  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ C

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Tear Ring Saga: Utna Heroes Saga  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Lieberia  
 _Region:_ Lieberia  
 _Original Class:_ Dragon Knight (Tear Ring Saga: Utna Heroes Saga)  
 _Comment:_ Refuses to have her relationship with Runan to go further than best friends during their lifetime...

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Pegasus Flute  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Sasha (Lancer) only, increase Arts Card effectiveness by 10% and Critical Hit damage of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Walhart, Conqueror of Valm**_

Good day and see you next time!


	53. Rider Walhart (Valm)

**Servant No. 52: Walhart, Conqueror of Valm**

 _"Behold: I am Walhart the Conqueror! And you are but a pebble upon my path to immortality."_

 **Name:** Walhart  
 **Class:** SR/4* Rider  
 **HP:** 1728 (Lv. 1)/10800 (Lv. 80)/13095 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1636 (Lv. 1)/9819 (Lv. 80)/11889 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance D:_ Increase debuff resist by 12.5%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase own Quick Card Effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Charisma A:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Tactics D:_ Increase NP Strength of all allies by (7-14)% for 1 turn.

 _Unyielding Will A_ : Apply Guts 1 time within 5 turns. Increase own NP gauge by (10-30)%.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Wolf Berg: Valmese Regalia of Conquest  
Type: **Anti-Army  
 **Rank:** B+  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** All Enemies  
Deal (300-500)% damage to all enemies that ignores DEF.  
Overcharge Effect: (25-50)% chance to inflict Stun to all enemies.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
**

The unforgiving man who forged the Valmese Empire and unified the continent by force. He loathes losers and cowards and sought to unite the world through absolute power. While he holds down his opposition by force, he has the charisma needed to lead a country. According to the history in Valm, he has a strict personality and his manner of speaking is difficult to understand.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ A  
 _Magic:_ D  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Awakening  
 _Alignment:_ Neutral Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Valm  
 _Region:_ Valentia/Valm  
 _Original Class:_ Conqueror (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ For a conqueror like himself, he is a vegetarian.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Conquest Against the Darkness  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Walhart (Rider) only, increase ATK of all allies by 20% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Rider-class Servant Travant, King of Thracia**_

Good day and see you next time!


	54. Rider Travant (Jugdral)

**Servant No. 53: Travant, King of Thracia**

"My wish is to rebuild Thracia into that prosperous nation thatDain and Noba created. ...And if that process dooms me to Hell, then so be it."

 **Name:** Travant  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Rider  
 **HP:** 1900 (Lv. 1)/12960 (Lv. 90)/14198 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1854 (Lv. 1)/12001 (Lv. 90)/13137 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Magic Resistance D:_ Increase debuff resist by 12.5%.

 _Riding A+:_ Increase own Quick Card Effectiveness by 11%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Guardian Knight A+:_ Apply (100-300)% Target Focus for 3 turns. Increase own DEF by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 _Once Upon A Time A:_ Increase NP Gauge by (20-40)%. Restore (1000-1400) HP. Remove Debuffs

 _Steel Determination EX_ : Apply Ignore Invincible (1 turn). Increase own ATK by (30-50)% for 1 turn. Increase own Debuff Resist by (14-32)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Gungnir: Soaring Spear of Unification  
Type: **Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Inflict NP Seal for 1 turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Inflict Burn dealing (1000-3000) damage for 5 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
**

Trabant is a person who tirelessly carried on the role of villain in his lifetime. As a leader of Thracia, for his beloved Thracian land, he decided to tarnish his name and resort to underhand tactics. In terms of the peoples' view of him, it would seem that he is unbothered, but in reality he was an extremely passionate man. He is well aware of the nature of his methods, but is indifferent to being condemned by history if it meant improving Thracia's conditions in the future. Because of this, his views are popular among the Thracian army, who saw him as their one true emancipator.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ A  
 _Agility:_ D  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Magic:_ C  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Jugdral  
 _Region:_ Jugdral  
 _Original Class:_ Dragonmaster (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War)  
 _Comment:_ If he wasn't born in Thracia, he would have been a true hero.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Passing of the Torch  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Travant (Rider) only, increase Arts and Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by 10% while on the field

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Caster-class Servant Ninian, Oracle of Destiny**_

Good day and see you next time!


	55. Caster Ninian (Elibe)

**Servant No. 54: Ninian, Oracle of Destiny**

 _"I am truly blessed that I have had the chance to meet you."_

 **Name:** Ninian  
 **Class:** R/3* Caster  
 **HP:** 1649 (Lv. 1)/9166 (Lv. 70)/12428 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1233 (Lv. 1)/6644 (Lv. 70)/8992 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Territory Creation C:_ Increase Arts Card effectiveness by 6%.

 _Item Construction C:_ Increase Debuff Rate by 6%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Illusionism C:_ Apply Invincible to all allies for 1 turn. Increase Critical Star Drop Rate of all allies by (20-40)% for 1 turn. Decrease Critical Hit Rate of all enemies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Morph C:_ Increase own DEF by (16-24)% for 3 turns.

 _Flowers for the Earth A:_ Increase ally's ATK by (30-40)% for 3 turns. Increase ally's Critical Star Drop Rate by (30-50)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **Mystical Dance of the Four: Blessings of the Four Spirits of Elibe**  
 **Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** C+  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** All Allies  
(50-70)% Chance to apply each of the 4 buffs below:  
Overcharge Effect: Increase ATK of all allies by (20-40)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase DEF of all allies by (20-40)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Increase Critical Hit Rate by (20-40)% for 3 turns.  
Overcharge Effect: Apply Evade 1 time to the party.  
Overcharge Effect: Restore (1000-3000) HP of all allies for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:  
** Ninian is a somber girl. Quiet, but filled with a solemn energy. According to history, Ninian is a gentle, polite, and courteous oracle traveling around the continent of Elibe along with her brother and her four certain rings, treating all of the people she meet and support with recognition, respect, and courtesy during her lifetime. She is also known be very brave to protect those she loves and protects. However, she hid a sole fact in her journey until a certain incident - that she is a half-human, half-dragon hybrid...

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ E  
 _Agility:_ C  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ C+

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Dancer (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ One of the well-known mystical dancers in the world.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Rings from the Four Spirits  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Ninian (Caster) only, increase Debuff Resist of all allies by 30% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Karel, The Sword Saint of Elibe**_

Good day and see you next time!


	56. Assassin Karel (Elibe)

**Servant No. 55: Karel, Sword Saint of Elibe**

 _"True strength is not the power of a weapon. It is something that cannot be seen. We all have it within us."_

 **Name:** Karel  
 **Class:** SR/4* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1862 (Lv. 1)/11637 (Lv. 80)/14110 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1418 (Lv. 1)/8510 (Lv. 80)/10304 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Presence Concealment A:_ Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by 10%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Sabotage A+:_ Decrease ATK of all enemies by 10% for 3 turns. Decrease Critical Hit Rate of all enemies by (10-20)% for 3 turns.

 _Restrain A:_ Increase own Critical Star Gather Rate by 200% for 3 turns. Gain (5-14) Critical Stars

 _Mind's Eye (False) A:_ Apply Evade for 1 turn. Increase own Critical Strength by (20-40)% for 3 turns.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
** **Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Quick  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (1600-2400)% damage to a single enemy.  
Receive 1000 damage to user's HP.  
Overcharge Effect: (50-100)% chance to inflict Death.  
Overcharge Effect: Gain (20-40) Critical Stars.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

Karel is known in the history of the continent as both the Sword Demon - the younger battle-crazed self who had killed his entire family but one, fighting armies alone, slaying a powerful magician and killing a stone giant - and the Sword Saint - the older sage-like self who decided to end the aimlessness of such journey of killing and settled down in peace in a certain town.

The Karel that was summoned was the one who is in midway of both selves - one that decides to do what he thought was the best choice for his life. Perhaps, he was at a point where the path of his swordsmanship is at its greatest - the realization of the world itself.

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ A  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ B  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Binding Blade/Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Swordmaster (Fire Emblem: Awakening)  
 _Comment:_ Many interest sword-wielding Servants sought to teach his way of swordsmanship, but he himself refused to do so.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Wo Dao  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Karel (Assassin) only, increase Quick Card effectiveness of all allies by 15% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Adrah,**_ **_First King of the Kingdom of Archanaea_**

Good day and see you next time!


	57. Assassin Adrah (Archanaea)

**Servant No. 56: Adrah, First King of Archanaea**

 _"This battle, too, is merely to pass the time. It is not something that merits my true effort, after all."_

 **Name:** Adrah  
 **Class:** SSR/5* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1881 (Lv. 1)/12830 (Lv. 70)/14056 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1850 (Lv. 1)/11971 (Lv. 70)/13104 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Presence Concealment D:_ Increase Critical Star Drop Rate by 4%.

 _Magic Resistance D_ : Increase debuff resist by 12.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS:**

 _Charisma B:_ Increase ATK of all allies by (9-18)% for 3 turns.

 _Imperial Privilege A:_ 60% chance to increase own ATK by (20-40)% for 3 turns. 60% chance to increase own DEF by (20-40)% for 3 turns. Restore (1000-3000) HP.

 _Radiant Great Crown A:_ 80% chance to apply Invincible (1 turn). 80% chance to apply Ignore Invincible (1 turn). Increase NP Gauge by (30-50)%.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels) **  
Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** B  
 **Card:** Buster  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (600-1000)% damage to a single enemy.  
Inflict NP seal for one turn.  
Overcharge Effect: Decrease DEF of a single enemy by (20-60)% for 3 turns.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

The first king of the Kingdom of Archanaea, known to be one who govern such kingdom into a vast empire almost throughout its continent with a powerful military with its leaders wielding the Three Regalia of Archanaea - Mercurius, Gradivus and Parthia. Despite the actions in his past concerning the Divine Dragons, he is well-loved by his own people.

 **Parameters:  
** _Strength:_ C  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Luck:_ A+  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ A  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ B

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem  
 _Alignment:_ Chaotic Good  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Region:_ Archanaea/Ylisse  
 _Original Class:_ Thief (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem)  
 _Comment:_ He claimed the Fane of Raman as his own treasure.

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

 _Holy Sanctuary of Raman  
HP: _100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Adrah (Assassin) only, increase Arts and Buster Card effectiveness of all allies by 10% while on the field

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Jaffar, Angel of Death**_

Good day and see you next time!


	58. Assassin Jaffar (Elibe)

**Servant No. 57: Jaffar, Angel of Death**

 _"..."_

 **Name:** Jaffar  
 **Class:** UC/2* Assassin  
 **HP:** 1429 (Lv. 1)/7594 (Lv. 80)/10960 (Lv. 100)  
 **Attack:** 1114 (Lv. 1)/6280 (Lv. 80)/9100 (Lv. 100)

 **COMMAND CARDS:**

 ** _Quick-Quick-Arts-Arts-Buster_**

 **PASSIVE SKILLS**

 _Presence Concealment A+:_ Increase own Critical Star Drop Rate by 10.5%.

 **ACTIVE SKILLS**

 _Hundred Specialization A+:_ (60-80)% chance to increase Buster Card by 30% for 3 turns. (60-80)% Chance to increase Arts Card by 30% for 3 turns. (60-80)% chance to increase Quick Card by 30% for 3 turns. Apply Evade for 1 turn.

 _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception C:_ Apply Ignore Invincible for 1 turn. Increase own Arts Card effectiveness by (25-40)% for 1 turn. Decrease Death Resist of all enemies by (60-80)% for 1 turn.

 _Battle Retreat A:_ Restore (2000-4000) HP. Remove all buffs.

 **NOBLE PHANTASM:**

 **?.?.?.** (The true name of his Noble Phantasm will be revealed over time as more story about him will be added through the Bond Levels)  
 **Type:** Anti-Personnel  
 **Rank:** EX  
 **Card:** Arts  
 **Target:** Single Enemy  
Deal (450-750)% damage to all enemies ignoring DEF.  
Remove Debuffs of all allies.  
Overcharge Effect: (60-100)% chance to inflict Death.

 **PROFILE**

 **Character Info:**

It is known in a history of Elibe that Jaffar was discovered by a certain dark mage as a lone survivor of a certain incident, sleeping among a pile of dead bodies. With that, this dark mage trained him to become a more competent assassin in that he earned a rightful place as one of the Four Fangs of the Black Fang - the league of assassins that would probably be forgotten if it wasn't by certain witnesses of this organization...

 **Parameters:**

 _Strength:_ B  
 _Agility:_ A  
 _Luck:_ D  
 _Endurance:_ C  
 _Magic:_ D  
 _Noble Phantasm:_ EX

 **Bond Level 1  
** _Series:_ Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade  
 _Alignment:_ True Neutral  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Origin:_ History of Elibe  
 _Region:_ Elibe  
 _Original Class:_ Assassin (Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade)  
 _Comment:_ Only wanted Nino...

 **Bond Level 2  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 3  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 4  
** (Soon)

 **Bond Level 5  
** (Soon)

 **Quest Clear  
** (Soon)

 **MAX BOND CRAFT ESSENCE**

Lethality Daggers _  
HP:_ 100  
 _ATK:_ 100  
When equipped to Jaffar (Assassin) only, increase Quick, Arts and Buster Cards effectiveness of all allies by 8% while on the field.

* * *

 _ **Next Servant: Assassin-class Servant Yen'fay, Legend of Amatsu**_

Good day and see you next time!


End file.
